


Alice po drugiej stronie portalu

by LionLena



Series: You Are My Sunshine [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Avengers, Kid Fic, Lost Child, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Child Abuse, Protective Parents, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes, another worlds
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Tony Stark postanawia zbudować portal do równoległych światów, tak dla celów naukowych... Głównie dlatego, że potrafi. Wszystko może byłoby ok, gdyby nie fakt, że portal wciąga jego małą córeczkę.Tony wie, że musi ją jak najszybciej odnaleźć zanim Steve go zabije, a potem rzuci papierami rozwodowymi (lub odwrotna kolejność).Problem w tym, że światów równoległych jest dużo, bardzo dużo...Alice może być wszędzie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: You Are My Sunshine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464541
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

To była chwila. Jedna, cholerna chwila. W jednej sekundzie Alice była w bezpiecznym miejscu, a w następnej już zniknęła w portalu. Miała ponad sześć lat i była ciekawska, a Tony... Cóż, Tony doskonale wiedział, że Steve go zabije, zaraz po tym, jak on sam się zabije, bo tyle razy mąż tłumaczył mu, że nie powinien pokazywać dziecku swoich wynalazków. Szczególnie tych, nad którymi dopiero zaczyna pracować.  
Stark jednak starał się nie wpadać w panikę. Przecież zaraz ją odzyska. Jego córeczka prawdopodobnie była w jakimś innym wymiarze, na innej Ziemi. Bułka z masłem. Nacisnął jedną kombinację przycisków, wprowadził nowe dane... I nic.   
Wtedy wpadł w panikę.  
***  
Alice czuła pęd powietrza na twarzy, a wszystko wokół niej było rozmazane. Zupełnie tak, jak wtedy, kiedy tatuś zabierał ją na przejażdżkę sportowymi samochodami. Potem wszystko jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyło, a jej zaczęło się robić niedobrze. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła dłonie w piąstki.   
Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie popełniła błąd. W końcu tata mówił jej, że ma się trzymać z tyłu, ale niebieskie światełko było takie piękne. Chciała je tylko dotknąć. Tylko musnąć, ale to wystarczyło, by portal wciągnął ją, jak wielki odkurzacz.  
Ostatnie, co usłyszała było krzykiem taty.  
W końcu poczuła, jak uderza w ziemię. Nie z dużej wysokości. Było to mniej więcej takie odczucie, jak upadek z łóżka.   
Otworzyła oczy, zamrugała kilkukrotnie i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że pod sobą ma trawę. Przez chwilę przestraszyła się, że światełko zadziałało, jak te kółka, które tworzył wujek Strange. Została przeniesiona, gdzieś w odległe krainy. Potem jednak podniosła główkę i odetchnęła z ulgą widząc budynek siedziby Avengersów. Powoli wstała, otrzepała się i ruszyła w stronę wejścia i wtedy zobaczyła tatę idącego podjazdem. Trochę ją to zdziwiło. Po pierwsze był ubrany w garnitur, a nie w biały top. Po drugie szedł spokojnym krokiem w stronę samochodu. Z reguły wystarczyło, że stracił ją z oczu na dwie minuty, a już biegał jak oszalały.

 _"Może jest zły?"_ \- pomyślała i zmartwiła się.

Zaczęła biec w jego stronę i krzyczeć:  
\- Tatusiu! Tatusiu!  
*  
Tony spojrzał zaskoczony na dziecko, które biegło wprost na niego. Obejrzał się za siebie, pewny, że tam jest ojciec dziecka, ale był sam.  
Dziewczynka podbiegła do niego i spojrzała "szczenięcym" spojrzeniem, które niebezpiecznie przypominało mu wzrok Kapitana.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedziała skruszonym tonem.  
\- Słucham?  
Jego głos był mieszaniną zdziwienia i irytacji.  
\- Bo, bo ja cię nie posłuchałam tatusiu... Przepraszam, tatusiu...  
Mała zrobiła krok w jego stronę, ale on odskoczył do tyłu.  
\- Ok... Bardzo zabawne. Rhodey cię przysłał. Tak? Taki kawał, że niby mam dziecko, o którym nic nie wiem.  
\- Nie, wujek mi nic nie kazał... Nie pamiętasz, byliśmy w warsztacie.  
\- Słuchaj, nie wiem, w co się bawisz, ale masz przestać.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego ze łzami.  
\- Przepraszam... Nie bądź zły...  
\- Ej, ej, nie becz mi tutaj.  
\- Tony?!  
Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku skąd dochodził głos Steve'a. Alice natychmiast się rozpromieniła. Kto, jak kto, ale papa nigdy nie potrafił być na nią zły dłużej niż sekundę.  
\- Papa! - krzyknęła i popędziła w jego stronę.  
Steve był w takim szoku, że nie zdążył powstrzymać dziewczynki, kiedy ta objęła jego nogi. Cały się spiął i spojrzała z irytacją na Tony'go.  
\- To jakiś twój kawał?  
Stark przewrócił oczami i mruknął:  
\- Zabawne, bo ja myślałem, że to kawał Rhodey'a.  
*  
Alice zupełnie nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Jej rodzice wyglądali niby tak samo, a jednak zachowywali się zupełnie inaczej. Tata był zły, papa nie wziął jej na ręce.  
\- Dlaczego się tak zachowujecie? - zapytała ze smutkiem.  
Kapitanowi w końcu udało się wyswobodzić i odsunął dziecko od siebie. Patrzył na nią z góry z surowym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Ok, mała, ile mam ci zapłacić, żebyś skończyła tą szopkę? - zapytał Stark.  
Dziewczyna skuliła się w sobie. Nagle poczuła się bardzo samotna. Coś przyszło jej do głowy. Spojrzała na nich i oznajmiła:  
\- Wiem. Straciliście pamięć.  
***

_(świat Alice)_

Steve patrzył na męża i z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed wyładowaniem swojej złości na miliarderze.  
\- Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Tony przełknął ślinę.  
\- Alice... Jest w innym wymiarze, ale dokładnie nie wiem, którym...  
\- Nasza córeczka zniknęła!  
Steve w końcu wybuchł, a Stark zastanawiał się, czy powinien wezwać zbroję i czy to zdoła go uchronić przez rozszarpaniem.  
\- To nie tak, że nasze dziecko zniknęło... Ona gdzieś jest tylko, że zniknęła, ale nie zniknęła, bo prawa fizyki, a dokładniej prawo... Ok, błagam, nie zabijaj mnie, póki jej nie odnajdziemy!  
\- Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?!  
\- To była chwila!  
Steve obrócił się i uderzył pięścią w ścianę zostawiając w niej dziurę. Tony skulił się lekko i mruknął:  
\- Odzyskam ją.  
\- Otwórz ten portal i wyślij mnie!  
\- To nie takie proste.  
\- Czemu?! - syknął.  
\- Bez zebrania danych mogę cię wysłać w przeciwległą stronę, do jakiegoś innego wymiaru.  
Oczy Steve'a się rozszerzyły.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj... Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jest więcej niż jeden równoległy świat...  
\- No tak...  
\- Tony - jęknął. - Gdzie jest nasze dziecko?  
\- Nie wiem - szepnął i opuścił głowę.  
\- Znajdź ją - warknął Kapitan i wyszedł z pokoju.  
***

Tony i Steve patrzyli to na siebie, to na dziecko, które uparcie twierdziło, że są jej rodzicami. Kiedy podszedł do nich Bruce, mała na nowo się rozjaśniła.  
\- Wujku Bruce!  
Banner cały zesztywniał, a Stark patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Owszem, dziecko go denerwowało, ale nie chciał, żeby Hulk ją skrzywdził.   
\- Musisz mi pomóc - kontynuowała mała. - Papa i tata mnie nie pamiętają... To... To chyba wszystko przez ten portal...  
Bruce spojrzał na mężczyzn z wyrazem ogromnego zdziwienia.  
\- Co to za dziecko? - zapytał.  
\- Też chcielibyśmy wiedzieć - odparł Steve.  
*  
Alice czuła się coraz bardziej przestraszona. Jeśli to był żart, to czemu nawet wujek Bruce dał się w to wciągnąć? To nie mógł być kawał, to musiało być coś innego.  
Ale co? Jej mały umysł nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Duże łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach i nikt ją nawet nie przytulił. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na mężczyzn mamrocząc:  
\- Dlaczego wyglądacie, jak tata i papa, ale... Nie jesteście nimi. Jesteście inni...  
Bruce mruknął coś pod nosem i powoli się wycofał w obawie, że może stanowić zagrożenie dla dziewczynki.  
*  
Bucky zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył nietypowe zbiegowisko. Miał się spotkać ze Steve'm, ale widząc Tony'go wolał nie podchodzić. Po całej historii z Syberią i tak był zaskoczony tym, że Stark pozwolił mu zamieszkać w siedzibie Avengersów. Co prawda wiedział, że była to także zasługa Czarnej Pantery.   
Przyglądał się wszystkiemu z daleka i był coraz bardziej zaskoczony. Nagle zobaczył płaczącą dziewczynkę i już nie potrafił nie podchodzić. Coś go ciągnęło w jej stronę. Podejrzewał, że był to jego stary instynkt z czasów, gdy miał młodszą siostrę.

Alice już była kilka sekund od wpadnięcia w czarną rozpacz kiedy zobaczyła wujka Bucky'go. Na nowo pojawiła się w niej nadzieja. Co prawda zauważyła, że wyglądał trochę inaczej. Miał rozpuszczone włosy, a nie spięte w kucyk, podkrążone oczy i był chudszy. Mimo to pobiegła w jego stronę z wyciągniętymi rączkami krzycząc:  
\- Wujku Buckyyyyy!!!

Zareagował instynktownie. Pochwycił dziecko pędzące w jego stronę i podniósł na ręce. Dziewczynka wtuliła się w niego z całych sił i płakała. Z trudnością rozumiał to co mówiła.  
\- Papa... Tata... Oni są inni... Nie pozna.... Mnie...  
Z jednej strony czuł przerażanie trzymając w ramionach tak kruchą istotkę. Jednak chciał zrobić wszytko by ją pocieszyć i zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Był oczywiście mocno skołowany, ale starał się zachować spokój.  
\- Wujku... Pomóż...  
Wujku?  
Czyżby znowu stracił pamięć?  
Odrzucił to na później, uznając, że najważniejsza jest dziewczynka. Zaczął ją lekko kołysać i mówić:  
\- Ciii. Nie płacz. Pomogę ci.  
Steve i Tony podeszli do niego. Nie umknęło mu na uwadze, że Stark patrzy na niego ze złością.  
\- Znasz ją? - warknął.  
\- Nie - odparł i unikał patrzenia w brązowe oczy.  
\- Świetnie.  
Steve uśmiechnął się współczująco do przyjaciela i spróbował wyjaśnić sytuację.  
\- Też nie wiemy kim jest ta mała. Uważa, że jesteśmy jej rodzicami. Ja i Tony.  
Bucky spróbował odsunąć od siebie dziewczynkę, ale ona tylko mocniej się w niego wtuliła.  
\- Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał łagodnie.  
\- Dlaczego ty też mnie nie znasz? Papa i tata... Oni... Oni...  
\- Dość tego - przerwał jej Stark.   
Jego głos był zdecydowany, ale nie podniesiony.  
\- Nic o nas nie wiesz. Znasz tylko nasze imiona. Przytulasz się do seryjnego mordercy, jak do pluszowego misia i uważasz, że jesteś bezpieczna.  
Lekko odsunęła się od Bucky'go i spojrzała zaskoczona na "tatę".  
\- Dlaczego jesteś zły na wujka?   
Steve postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. Wysunął się na przód i spojrzał na dziecko surowo.  
\- Przestań. Nie wiesz, co się stało i...  
\- Wujek Bucky skrzywdził mamę taty, ale tata mu wybaczył - wtrąciła się w jego wypowiedź.  
Stark i Kapitan wymienili się spojrzeniami. Cała sytuacja zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej nerwowa.   
Steve postanowił to definitywnie zakończyć. Nie chciał rozdrapywać starych ran, z których tak naprawdę wciąż sączyła się ropa.  
\- Mów, gdzie są twoi rodzice?! - warknął.  
Alice spojrzała na niego przerażona.  
\- Ty jesteś moim papą - powiedziała płaczliwie i spojrzała w stronę Starka. - A on moim tatą.  
Blondyn westchnął z irytacją. Nie wiedział, co bardziej go denerwowało, dziwne zachowanie dziewczynki, czy myśl, że on i Tony mogliby wspólnie wychowywać dziecko. To było bolesne i niestety wyładował frustrację na małej.  
\- Skończ z tymi wygłupami! Mów, gdzie są twoi rodzice?! Już! - krzyknął używając głosu Kapitana.  
Otworzyła usta, nabrała powietrza i zaczęła głośno płakać.  
\- Brawo, Rogers! - wrzasnął Tony. - Jeśli wydawało mi się, że jej poprzedni płacz był ogłuszający, to teraz na pewno stracę słuch!  
Bucky spojrzał rozczarowująco na przyjaciela i zaczął kołysać dziewczynkę.  
\- Ciii, cichutko... No już, już dobrze.   
Mała wtulała się w niego i próbowała mówić.  
\- Czemu... Papa i tata... Mnie nie... Nie poznają. Tylko... Ty... Jesteś, jak...  
Słysząc, jak dziewczynka zaczyna mieć problemy z łapaniem powietrza zaczął ją z całych sił przytulać.  
\- Ciii. Musisz się uspokoić, bo dostaniesz bezdechu. No już, malutka. Spróbuj...  
Steve patrzył zaskoczony na to z jaką delikatnością jego przyjaciel odnosi się do dziecka i zaczął czuć wyrzuty sumienia. Odsunął się kawałek i przyglądał całej sytuacji z lekkim niepokojem.  
Po kilku minutach dziewczynka oddychała już spokojniej, a Bucky uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział:  
\- Ok, spróbujmy przejść przez to powoli. Zacznijmy od podstawowych informacji. Jak masz na imię?  
\- Alice.  
\- W porządku, Alice. A jak masz na nazwisko?  
\- Rogers-Stark - mruknęła.  
Tony sapnął i przewrócił oczami, ale nie zamierzał się jeszcze wtrącać. W zadziwiający sposób Zimowy Żołnierz miał do niej podejście, a on zamierzał to wykorzystać do zdobycia jak największej ilości informacji.  
\- Ok. A wiesz kim oni są? - wskazał na Steve'a.  
\- To mój papa... Chyba...  
Bucky pogłaskał ją po policzku i zapytał:  
\- A wiesz jak on ma na imię i na nazwisko?  
Mała przytaknęła i wyrecytowała:  
\- Steve Grant Rogers-Stark.  
\- Wow, znasz nawet jego drugie imię, a on? - Pokazał na bruneta.  
\- To mój tata... Anthony Edward Stark.  
\- I jesteś pewna, że to twoi rodzice?  
\- Tak... - Mała zawahała się i smutnym głosem dodała: - Nie wiem.  
W końcu inicjatywę postanowił przejąć Tony.  
\- A pamiętasz, co robiłaś zanim do mnie podbiegłaś? Może uderzyłaś się w głowę? Spadłaś z czegoś?  
Alice pokręciła przecząco głową, ale Bucky i tak delikatnie obadał dłonią jej główkę, jednak nie wyczuł żadnych guzów.  
\- Ja... - zaczęła po chwili. - Byłam z tatą w warsztacie, on pracował nad takim portalem do równych światów.  
Tony zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:  
\- Równoległych?  
\- Tak.  
Mężczyźni wymienili się spojrzeniami. Po chwili jednak Stark wykrzyknął:  
\- Wiem! To mała uciekinierka. Pewno zwiała z przedszkola dla dzieci pracowników. Stąd wie o wszystkim. Idziemy - rozkazał.  
Bucky spojrzał na dziewczynkę ze współczuciem i szepnął:  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
*  
Przez całą drogę wciąż trzymał Alice na rękach idąc za Steve'm i Tony'm. Dwaj mężczyźni byli przekonani, że rozwiązali zagadkę i pozbędą się "problemu". On jednak nie był tego pewny. Intrygował go sposób w jaki dziewczynka wtulała się w niego z ufnością. Nie wierzył w to, że robiłoby tak dziecko, które by go nie znało. A raczej nie znałoby jakiegoś Bucky'go z równoległego świata.  
*  
Stark wszedł pewnym krokiem do przedszkola i gestem dłoni zawołał przedszkolankę.  
\- Powinienem wam obniżyć pensję, za zaniedbania.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego wyraźnie przestraszona.  
\- Panie Stark, co się stało?  
\- Zgubiliście dziecko - syknął Steve i wysunął się do przodu.  
Kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Ależ to niemożliwe. Wszystkie dzieci bawią się... Tylko jeden chłopiec został już zabrany przez mamę, a jedna dziewczynka jest chora.  
\- Ha! - Tony odsunął się tak, żeby kobieta mogła zobaczyć Alice. - To ta mała?  
\- Nie... Hanna jest blondynką.  
Bucky czuł pewną satysfakcję widząc, jak jego towarzysze tracą pewność siebie.  
\- Na pewno jej pani nie zna? - dopytywał Tony.  
\- Naprawdę. Wypełniamy rzetelnie swoje obowiązki. Mogę panu pokazać wykaz dzieci wraz z ich zdjęciami.  
Alice zerknęła na kobietę i smutno stwierdziła.  
\- Pani Teresa też mnie nie poznaje. Dlaczego, wujku?  
Steve i Tony natychmiast na nią spojrzeli.  
\- Co? Czyli ją znasz? To twoje przedszkole? - zapytał Stark.  
Mała pokiwała głową.  
\- Czasem mnie tu zostawiacie, jak idziecie na misje.  
\- No i zaczyna się - mruknął Kapitan.  
Tymczasem kobieta patrzyła na nich w szoku.  
\- Panie Stark... Ja naprawdę nie znam tej dziewczynki.  
Tony uniósł palec do góry w geście uciszenia jej i przeglądał coś w telefonie. W końcu orzekł:  
\- Ma rację. W bazie danych nie ma dziecka, które pasowałoby do tej małej. - Spojrzał ponownie na kobietę. - Czy możemy pożyczyć parę zabawek? Zdaje się, że nie pozbędziemy się tego dziecka tak szybko, jak myśleliśmy, a wolałbym ją czymś zająć.  
Kobieta tylko potaknęła głową i zniknęła za drzwiami ozdobionymi kolorowymi zwierzątkami.  
Bucky wyczuł, że Alice ponownie zaczyna być zdenerwowana i zaczął ją kołysać.  
Po chwili wróciła Teresa, która wręczyła Tony'mu reklamówkę z zabawkami. Następne podeszła do Alice i podała jej pluszowego, brązowego misia mówiąc:  
\- Proszę, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Zimowy Żołnierz widząc jak dziecko wtula twarz w maskotkę,  
uśmiechnął się do kobiety z wdzięcznością.  
\- Ok, idziemy do mojego apartamentu - rozkazał Tony.  
*  
Kiedy znaleźli się na piętrze Starka, Steve mruknął:  
\- I co dalej?  
\- Muszę sprawdzić w bazie danych... Może znajdę coś o zaginionym dziecku albo o... Równoległych światach.  
Kapitan prychnął.  
\- Chyba w to nie wierzysz? Ta mała kłamie. Pewno uciekła rodzicom i boi się konsekwencji.  
\- Nie wiem, w co wierzyć... Istnienia równoległych światów nie można wykluczyć.  
\- Więc, co? Wierzysz, że w jakimś innym świecie zrobiliśmy sobie dziecko?  
Tony spojrzał na niego z pogardą.  
\- To, że dwóch mężczyzn nie może mieć dziecka, też jest wątpliwe, ale nie, nie zrobiliśmy jej. Są dwie opcje, in vitro albo adopcja. Dowiedzmy się, którą z tych opcji wybraliśmy.  
Podszedł powoli do kanapy, na której siedział Bucky z dziewczynką na kolanach. Wyraźnie było widać, że jest skołowana, a on był dla niej czymś w rodzaju "koła ratunkowego". Trzymała się kurczowo jego koszuli i przytulała do jego piersi. Co chwilę pociągała noskiem, ale nie płakała.   
Tony przyklęknął naprzeciwko niej i lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
Pokiwała głową.  
\- No więc, czy byłaś z nami od zawsze?  
\- Nie - szepnęła. - Wcześniej miałam innych rodziców, ale oni mnie nie lubili.  
Stark spojrzał na nią współczująco.  
\- Ok. Więc, cię adoptowaliśmy?  
\- Tak - odparła i ukryła twarz w piersi wujka.  
Stark spojrzał na Bucky'go i niechętnie powiedział:  
\- Jeśli wpiszę Rogers-Stark, to jestem pewny, że nic nie znajdę.   
James pogłaskał ją po plecach, nachylił głowę i powiedział:  
\- Miałaś jakieś inne nazwisko?  
\- Tak - wymamrotała.  
\- A powiesz mi, jakie?  
\- Royer - szepnęła.  
\- Dziękuję - odparł i pocałował ją w główkę.   
Tony podniósł się i mruknął:  
\- Zajmij się nią przez jakiś czas. Rogers raczej wywoła kolejny atak płaczu, a ostatnie czego mi teraz brakuje, to wzywanie karetki do dziecka, które się dusi.  
Bucky pokiwał tylko głową. Kiedy został sam z dziewczynką powiedział:  
\- Hej, wiesz, że nie jestem twoim wujkiem Bucky'm? Jestem inny, ale może opowiedziałabyś mi o nim? O tym w co najbardziej lubisz się z nim bawić?  
Alice pokiwała głową i szepnęła:  
\- Układamy puzzle.  
\- Ok. Widziałem w reklamówce kilka opakowań puzzli. Poukładamy je?  
\- Tak.  
Ostrożnie postawił ją na ziemi i przyszła mu do głowy jedna myśl.  
\- Lubisz mnie, znaczy wujka Bucky'go?  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Najbardziej, ale nie mówię o tym przy wujku Samie i Clintcie, bo są zazdrośni.  
Poczuł przyjemne ciepło w piersi i był pewien jednego, nie pozwoli skrzywdzić tego dziecka. Był przekonany, że dla Bucky'go z innego wymiaru, to maleństwo było jasnym promykiem przebijającym się przez ciemną przeszłość.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Kapitan wyszedł z apartamentu Tony'go, nie wiedział, co ma robić. Pojawienie się dziecka przywołało bolesne wspomnienia. Z jednej strony wmawiał sobie, że ona kłamie. Po prostu jest nieznośnym dzieciakiem, które bawi się w manipulację. Jednak jakiś mały głosik w nim wciąż powtarzał jej słowa: _"Steve Grant Rogers-Stark."_  
Czy mógłby być mężem Tony'go?  
Jeśli tak, to jak musiałaby potoczyć się jego przeszłość?  
Co zrobił albo czego nie zrobił Steve z innego wymiaru, że wziął ślub ze swoją miłością?  
Potrząsnął głową w złości.  
Nie było żadnego innego Steve'a. Był tylko on, jego głupie decyzje i ta mała kłamczucha.  
*  
Przez dwie godziny kręcił się bezsensownie po całym ośrodku. W końcu postanowił zajrzeć do warsztatu Starka. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. Wszedł do środka i od razu w oczy rzuciły mu się wyświetlane hologramy. Na jednym z nich zobaczył znajomą twarzyczkę. Spojrzał na wyświetlane zdjęcie, które przedstawiało młodszą wersję Alice i chrząknął chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę bruneta, który stał do niego plecami. Ten jednak nawet nie drgnął. Steve zmarszczył brwi i gorzko powiedział:  
\- A więc znalazłeś ją i co, miałem rację? Uciekła rodzicom i wszystko zmyśliła.  
Tony dłuższą chwilę milczał i to zaniepokoiło Kapitana. Nie odwracając się, Stark odparł:  
\- Alice Royer zmarła rok temu w tragicznych okolicznościach. - Uniósł rękę do góry. - Zanim wysnujesz kolejną teorię, to powiem od razu, że nie miała siostry bliźniaczki, była jedynaczką.  
\- Ale...  
\- Wszystko co o nas wie i sposób w jaki się zachowuje, skłania tylko do jednego wniosku. Przybyła z równoległego świata.   
Steve poczuł, jakby miał w żołądku ciężki kamień. Potem wydawało mu się, że świat wokół niego wiruje. Jeśli równoległe światy istniały, a Alice nie kłamała... To ta mała dziewczynka ze zdjęcia, była przypuszczalnie jego córeczką.  
\- Jak zginęła? - zdołał wykrztusić.  
\- Oficjalnie spadła ze schodów, ale było wiele nieścisłości i podjęto śledztwo. Niestety niczego nie wykazało i ostatecznie jej rodzice adopcyjni zostali tylko oskarżeni o niedopilnowanie dziecka.  
W głosie bruneta słychać było ból. Steve jeszcze raz spojrzał na zdjęcie małej dziewczynki. Nie uśmiechała się. Patrzyła wprost na niego swoimi smutnymi, brązowymi oczami.  
\- Zawiedliśmy ją - szepnął.  
Tony w końcu się odwrócił i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością.  
\- Nie wiemy, czy byłaby nasza, nawet gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.  
Steve spojrzał na niego z rozczarowaniem.  
\- Wiemy.  
Stark machnął ręką, powodując, że hologramy zniknęły, a potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając Rogers'a samego.  
*  
Kilkanaście minut później, Steve stanął na progu apartamentu Starka, oparł się o framugę i ze smutkiem spojrzał na Alice, która układała puzzle razem z Bucky'm.  
W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka. Gdy dziewczynka go zobaczyła od razu z piskiem schowała się w ramionach "wujka", a Kapitan poczuł ukłucie winy.  
Całe jego podejście do dziewczynki gwałtownie się zmieniło po poznaniu prawdy.  
Przysiadł na kanapie i spojrzał na nią łagodnie.  
\- Nie bój się. Przepraszam za to, że wcześniej na ciebie krzyczałem i ci nie wierzyłem.  
\- A teraz wierzysz? - zapytała cicho.  
\- Tak. Naprawdę jest mi przykro za wcześniej... Byłem zdenerwowany.  
\- Ok - mruknęła i zerknęła na niego.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał. Chciał jakoś zmienić temat.  
\- Więc, gdzie mieszkasz ze swoimi rodzicami?  
\- Tutaj - odparła błyskawicznie, a po chwili dodała: - Ale jest trochę inaczej.  
\- O, co jest innego?  
\- Kanapa. Ta jest ciemna, a moi tatusiowie mają jasną.  
Steve uśmiechnął się smutno. Pamiętał ile razy proponował Tony'mu by zmienił kolor mebla na jaśniejszy. Widać, musiał być mężem, by mieć w tej kwestii przebicie.  
\- Więc znasz ten apartament - stwierdził Bucky. - Gdzie powinien być twój pokój?  
Mała zeskoczyła z jego kolan i pewnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Minęła kuchnię, przeszła kilka metrów korytarzem, by po chwili skręcić w prawo w hol. Steve, widząc jak śmiało się porusza, zaczynał być już w stu procentach pewny, że istnieje inny, równoległy świat.  
Jednak pewność samej dziewczynki rozpłynęła się, gdy otworzyła drzwi i stanęła na progu pomieszczenia, gdzie Tony miał swój mniejszy warsztat oraz przechowalnie rzeczy.  
\- Ale... Ale tu...  
Steve przyklęknął przy niej i pogłaskał ją po ramieniu.  
\- Przykro mi...  
Mała nie słuchała go. Podbiegła do drzwi na końcu korytarza. Otworzyła je i weszła do sypialni Tony'go.  
\- Jest inaczej - szepnęła. - Łóżko jest mniejsze i nie ma zdjęć ze ślubu...  
Zanim Bucky zdążył ją wziąć na ręce, odwróciła się i pobiegła przed siebie. Ponownie wpadła do salonu, ale przebiegła go, kierując się wprost do małego holu. Otworzyła kolejne drzwi i stanęła na środku pustego pomieszczenia.  
Steve znalazł się za nią i położył dłonie na jej ramionach.  
\- Tu powinna być twoja pracownia i obrazy...   
Kapitan opadł na jedno kolano i w jakimś dziwnym odruchu przyciągnął małą do siebie. Ona automatycznie przytuliła się do niego.  
\- Tu miała być moja pracownia - szepnął w jej włosy i mocniej otulił ramionami.  
*  
Kiedy Stark wrócił do swojego mieszkania, był już wieczór. W środku nie było już Bucky'go. Nie widział też dziewczynki. Znalazł za to Steve'a siedzącego na czarnej kanapie.   
\- Gdzie Alice? - zapytał.  
\- Zasnęła... Nie wiedzieliśmy co z nią zrobić, więc położyliśmy ją w pokoju gościnnym i...   
\- Co? - mruknął i skierował się w stronę barku.  
\- Pożyczyłem jedną z twoich koszulek, żeby robiła jej za piżamkę.  
\- Ok - odparł beznamiętnie i nalał sobie szkockiej.  
Steve wstał z kanapy i spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.  
\- Tony...  
\- Nie - warknął Stark. - Nie będziemy rozmawiać. Idź do siebie. Jutro rano będziemy myśleć, co dalej.  
Kapitan kiwnął głową i przemknął w stronę windy. Zanim jednak wszedł do środka, spojrzał w stronę Tony'go i powiedział:  
\- Zazdroszczę im.  
Potem zniknął, nie chcąc nawet słyszeć, co mógłby odpowiedzieć jego były.  
*  
Stark nawet nie dopił swojego drinka. Nagle alkohol stracił smak. On wcale nie zazdrościł swojemu alter ego z innego świata. Oczami wyobraźni widział wściekłego Steve'a żądającego rozwodu i krzyczącego o stracie córeczki. Widział też siebie. Stojącego w milczeniu. Pełnego winy...  
On miał łatwiej. Mógł za wszystko obwiniać Steve'a. Choć wiedział, że na Syberii sam nie był bez winy. Mógł się powstrzymać. Nie zadać tego pierwszego ciosu, ani następnego i następnego...  
Sapnął i postanowił posiedzieć trochę w swoim gabinecie licząc na to, że tam whisky będzie miała odpowiedni smak.   
Kiedy przechodził przez korytarz usłyszał ciche pochlipywanie dochodzące z pokoju gościnnego. Na początku chciał to zignorować, ale nie potrafił. Zajrzał do sypialni, gdzie miała spać dziewczynka i natychmiast poczuł, jak rodzą się w nim rodzicielskie uczucia.  
Mała siedziała na środku łóżka z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę i płakała.  
Tony bez wahania podszedł do niej i przysiadł obok, obejmując ją niezgrabnie ramieniem. To był jakiś dziwny instynkt, który wziął się niewiadomo skąd.  
\- Co ci jest? - zapytał, choć tak naprawdę znał odpowiedź.  
Dziewczynka milczała, a on westchnął ciężko. Zupełnie nie wiedział, jak ma do tego podejść. Potem jednak pomyślał, że skoro inny Anthony Stark jakoś podołał roli ojca, to on nie może być gorszy.  
Zaczął delikatnie głaskać dziecko po plecach i po kilku chwilach ponowił pytanie.  
\- Co się stało? Powinnaś już spać.   
W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko płacz.  
\- Tęsknisz za swoimi tatusiami - stwierdził.  
\- Tak - mruknęła.  
Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. W końcu zrobili jakiś minimalny postęp.  
\- Na pewno oni też tęsknią i robią wszystko, żeby cię odnaleźć.  
Alice w końcu spojrzała na niego. Widząc jej zaczerwienione oczy poczuł bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.  
\- A jeśli nie? - jęknęła. - A jeśli tata, nie chce mnie znaleźć?  
Zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę na bok.  
\- Dlaczego miałby nie chcieć cię znaleźć?  
Zauważył, że bródka małej zaczęła się trząść i mentalnie już przygotowywał się na wybuch płaczu, ale zamiast tego usłyszał jej załamany głosik.  
\- Bo... Bo byłam niegrzeczna... Nie powinnam dotykać tych rzeczy, które robi tata i... I...  
Ponownie opuściła głowę, a duże krople spadły na pościel.   
Tony wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. Przestało się nagle liczyć, że w ogóle nie znał tego dziecka, bo w jakiś przedziwny sposób miał wrażenia, że to naprawdę jego córeczka. Złapał ją za rączki i powiedział:  
\- Spójrz na mnie. - Zerknęła na niego nieśmiało. - Może faktycznie jestem inny i zachowuje się inaczej, ale wiesz co? Myślę, że twój tata mimo wszystko jest do mnie podobny i wiem jedno, jeśli Anthony Edward Stark cię pokochał, to znaczy, że zrobi wszystko, żeby cię odzyskać. Nie będzie spał, jadł, odpoczywał. Będzie cię szukał.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Naprawdę - powiedział pewnie, a po chwili dodał: - Poza tym, ja też spróbuję ci pomóc wrócić do nich. Skoro tamten Tony zbudował taki portal, to ja też mogę.  
Alice w końcu się lekko uśmiechnęła, a on starł resztki łez z jej policzków.  
\- Ok, teraz możesz spać dalej.  
\- Nie mogę - odparła.  
Ramiona mu opadły i zaczynał podejrzewać, że ten inny Stark miał jakieś dodatkowe supermoce.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał i spróbował z całych sił nie brzmieć na załamanego.  
\- Bo... Bo papa... Znaczy ten inny Steve , jest... Nie ma go tu.  
Z jednej strony Stark chciał rozpocząć dyskusję, że nieobecność Kapitana nic nie zmienia, że to dupek, ale był zmęczony, oszołomiony i w pewnym sensie zagubiony. Spojrzał na dziecko zrezygnowanym wzrokiem i zapytał:  
\- Jeśli sprowadzę tu tego Innego Steve'a, to spróbujesz zasnąć?  
\- Tak.  
Tyle mu wystarczyło. Poderwał się na równe nogi i wyszedł na korytarz.  
\- Friday, wezwij do mnie Rogers'a w trybie natychmiastowym.  
 _\- Wykonuję, szefie._

Kiedy Steve wpadł do jego apartamentu ubrany w rzeczy, które miał na sobie wcześniej, Tony poczuł pewną satysfakcje, że nie tylko on ma problemy z zaśnięciem.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Ta mała chce nas obojga. Inaczej nie zaśnie - powiedział beznamiętnie.  
Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i zaplótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Czemu? Czy w świecie, z którego pochodzi, Kapitan i Iron Man zawsze przy niej są? Nie mają misji?  
Tony westchnął zirytowany i wyrzucił ręce przed siebie.  
\- Nie wiem, Rogers! Nigdy nie miałem dziecka... Może nawet bym się zastanowił nad adoptowaniem jakiegoś. Tak się jednak składa, że trzy lata temu mój narzeczony spuścił mi łomot na Syberii i zostawił na zimnie, mając w dupie to, czy przeżyję!  
Postawa Steve'a momentalnie się zmieniła. Opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała, przygarbił się i wyglądał na mniejszego.  
\- Przepraszam... Wiem, że przepraszałem i wiem, że jesteś wściekły za tamto.  
\- Mylisz się.  
\- Co?!  
\- Jestem wściekły, ale nie za tamto. Znaczy byłem wściekły, ale w końcu mi przeszło. Nawet to sobie w głowie ułożyłem... Nawet trochę cię zrozumiałem.  
W oczach Steve'a zabłysła nadzieja.  
\- Więc nie jesteś wściekły?  
\- Jestem!  
\- Yyy...  
\- Jestem wściekły na to, że nie próbujesz niczego naprawić. Przyszedłeś raz, poprosiłeś o wybaczenie, a ja... Wiem, że cię odrzuciłem, ale sęk w tym, że ty się od razu poddałeś. Jakbyś mnie nie znał. Jakbyś nie wiedział, że jeśli zamknę drzwi, to trzeba spróbować wejść oknem. Przed... Nieważne.  
\- Proszę, dokończ.  
Tony spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.  
\- Przed Syberią byłeś inny. Nie ukrywałeś się przede mną po kątach, nie zeskakiwałeś z drogi. Czasem byłeś nachalny i wkurwiający, ale byłeś.   
Obaj zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. Steve niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i szepnął:  
\- Chciałbym znów być.  
Stark westchnął i spojrzał na niego z czymś w oczach, czego Kapitan od dawna nie widział. To była wyrozumiałość.  
\- Na początek spróbuj mi pomóc położyć Alice. Jak już wspomniałem, nie znam się na dzieciach, ale myślę, że potrzebuje nas obojga, bo jest przerażona i kompletnie zagubiona. Pomyśl jak byś się czuł, gdybyś trafił do świata, gdzie jakaś osoba wygląda, jak twoja mama, ale nie jest twoją mamą. Ja pewno chciałbym się do tej osoby przytulić, żeby choć trochę poczuć prawdziwą mamę.  
Steve pokiwał głową.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju, mała wciąż siedziała na środku łóżka i cicho szlochała.  
\- Hej - mruknął Tony. - Przyprowadziłem Innego Steve'a. Czy teraz będzie lepiej?  
Alice wzruszyła ramionami. Stark spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Kapitan jednak nie zamierzał tak szybko się poddawać. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł przy dziecku.  
-Cześć, maleństwo. Spróbujesz zasnąć?  
Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- A spróbujemy czegoś?  
\- Czego? - mruknęła.  
\- Bawisz się czasem w coś, co nie jest prawdą? Na przykład wyobrażasz sobie, że jesteś księżniczką mieszkającą w zamku.  
\- Czasem sobie wyobrażam, że lecę w kosmos i pokonuje złych, fioletowych kosmitów.  
\- Ooo... No właśnie, o to mi chodzi. Więc może spróbujesz sobie wyobrazić, że wciąż jesteś w domu. Zamkniesz oczka, przytulisz się do mnie mocno i wyobrazisz sobie, że jestem twoim tatą.  
Mała lekko się naburmuszyła.  
\- Tony jest moim tatą.  
\- A tak, przepraszam.  
\- Ty jesteś papą - wtrącił Stark, który wciąż stał w progu, oparty o framugę.  
\- Dobrze, więc możesz spróbować sobie wyobrazić, że jestem twoim papą?  
\- Chyba tak - odparła z lekkim ociąganiem.  
Steve uśmiechnął się do niej i przyciągnął do siebie, sadzając ją na kolanach. Potem objął mocno małą i przycisnął do swojej piersi. Po kilku chwilach, Alice zaczęła się wiercić.  
\- Co się stało? Mam cię inaczej trzymać?  
\- Nie pachniesz, jak papa - mruknęła, a w oczach już zaczęły zbierać się świeże łzy.  
Była już naprawdę zmęczona i doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że jej wybuch może nastąpić w każdej chwili.  
\- Och... Znaczy jak mam pachnieć? - zapytał zdezorientowany Kapitan.  
\- Inaczej - jęknęła i zaczęła płakać.  
Steve zaczął się w desperacji rozglądać po pokoju, jakby nagle tam miało się pojawić coś, co uspokoiłoby dziewczynkę. Nie wiedział, czy ma ją nadal przytulać, czy odsunąć od siebie. Tony patrząc na niego, zaczął mu trochę współczuć. Potem coś wpadło mu do głowy.  
\- Zaraz wracam! - krzyknął, gdy wybiegał z pokoju.  
Po kilku minutach wrócił trzymając w dłoniach nową, czarną buteleczkę męskich perfum.   
\- Masz. Popsikaj się tym - mruknął i podał flakonik Kapitanowi.  
Steve zmarszczył brwi, ale w końcu prysnął kilka razy. Po chwili Alice zaczęła intensywnie wąchać i w końcu się uspokoiła. Mocniej wtuliła się w jego pierś i wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie.  
Blondyn wyglądał na kompletnie zszokowanego i nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.  
Tony usiadł przy nich i zaczął pocierać plecy dziewczynki.  
\- Lepiej? - zapytał. - Czy teraz ten Inny Steve pachnie, jak papa?  
\- Tak.  
Stark uśmiechnął się i przysunął do nich jeszcze bardziej.  
\- A ja?  
\- Ty od samego początku pachniesz, jak tata.  
\- Ha, wiedziałem! Najwyraźniej w każdym świecie Tony Stark ma dobry gust.  
Steve postanowił tego nie komentować i zaczął kołysać małą. Po kilku minutach wydawało się, że jest już spokojna. Zdawało mu się też, że zasnęła, więc położył ją na łóżku i od razu tego pożałował. Gdy tylko jej główka dotknęła poduszki, zobaczył szeroko otwarte, brązowe oczy, w których był smutek.  
\- Nie zostawiajcie mnie...  
\- Ciii, śpij.  
\- Nie...  
Tony postanowił wkroczyć do akcji i zapytał:  
\- Co zrobiliby twoi tatusiowie?  
\- Położyliby się obok.  
Stark zawahał się, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i znalazł się po jej prawej stronie. Spojrzał znacząco na Kapitana, który wyglądał na skrępowanego.  
\- No kładź się - ponaglił go.  
Blondyn przełknął ślinę i znalazł się po lewej stronie dziewczynki.  
\- Ok - mruknął Tony. - Co dalej? Co potem robią?  
\- Czasem tata śpiewa albo opowiada bajkę, albo malują mi twarz.  
\- Co? Jak to malują?  
Steve uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:  
\- Chyba wiem o co jej chodzi. To była sztuczka mojej mamy.  
Nagle poczuł się mniej skrępowany. Powoli się rozluźnił i zaczął głaskać palcem twarz dziewczynki. Mała zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Tony także zaczął gładzić jej policzki, czoło i nosek. Tworzyli nieokreślone wzory. Czasem przez przypadek stykali się palcami.  
Wtedy ich spojrzenia spotykały się, ale po sekundzie Steve opuszczał wzrok z lekkim zawstydzeniem.  
Po kilku minutach mała już twardo spała, a oni odetchnęli z ulgą. Żaden z nich jednak się nie ruszał. Wpatrywali się w nią i w końcu Steve szepnął:  
\- Czy oni tak się czują? Tak spokojnie, jakby cały świat skurczył się do naszej trójki.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja tu zostanę. Na wypadek, gdyby się obudziła.  
\- Ok. Pójdę już.  
Ręką Starka błyskawicznie znalazła się nad ciałem dziewczynki, żeby złapać ramię Kapitana. Steve spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i usłyszał:  
\- Zostań... Znaczy, tak będzie lepiej jeśli się obudzi, to pewnie znowu będzie chciała nas obu.  
Blondyn pokiwał głową i sięgnął po koc, by przykryć całą ich trójkę.  
***

_(Świat Alice)_

\- Tony?  
Steve podszedł do męża i delikatnie odciągnął go od stołu, nad którym wyświetlały się wzory.  
\- Hmm?  
W brązowych oczach widać było przemęczenie.  
\- Potrzebujesz przerwy. Może nawet parę minut snu. Ale najpierw zjedz kanapki, które ci przyniosłem.  
Stark zamrugał oczami i odchylił się lekko do tyłu.  
\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim mężem, który jest na mnie wściekły?  
Steve westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie będę zaprzeczać. Jestem na ciebie wściekły, ale to nie znaczy, że przestałem cię kochać i nie obchodzi mnie już to, co się z tobą dzieje. Poza tym, co da ciągłe krzyczenie na ciebie? Tylko opóźni sprowadzenie jej z powrotem.  
Tony kiwnął głową i przełknął ślinę.   
\- A co jeśli nie dam rady? - Jego głos był drżący. - Jeśli jej nie sprowadzę...  
\- Ej, ej, spokojnie. - Steve objął dłońmi jego twarz. - Nie bez powodu wziąłem ślub z geniuszem, który potrafi wszystko naprawić.  
W brązowych oczach zaszkliły się łzy.  
\- To moja wina! Straciłem nasze dziecko!  
\- Nie, kochanie.  
Kapitan przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił.  
\- Przecież wiem, jaka ona jest. W jednej sekundzie jest po twojej lewej stronie, a w następnej dwa metry przed tobą.  
Tony pokiwał głową i pozwolił sobie na kilka minut odpoczynku. Opierał się całym ciężarem o silną pierś Kapitana. W końcu odsunął się i niepewnie uśmiechnął.  
\- Muszę dalej pracować, nie mam czasu na sen, ale kanapki zjem ... W biegu.  
\- Tony.  
\- Steve, zrozum, że tam gdzie trafiła, czas może płynąć inaczej. Różnice mogą być nieznaczne ale jednak. Tu nie ma jej dzień, a tam może być już trzy.   
\- Rozumiem, ale... Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że tam trafiła do nas...  
\- Duże. Myślę, że jakiś Steve i Tony mają teraz dwie Alice, więc pospieszmy się i uwolnijmy ich. Nie współczujesz im?  
Kapitan wiedział, że żartem, jego mąż maskuje przerażenie i smutek. Pokiwał głową i pocałował partnera w skroń.  
\- Wiem, że ją znajdziesz - szepnął i skierował się w kąt warsztatu.  
Nie mógł pomóc Tony'mu w obliczeniach, ale nie zamierzał zostawiać go samego.  
Stark zerknął na niego i poczuł się spokojniejszy.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy obudził się rano, był sam z dziewczynką, która wciąż spała. W pierwszym momencie pomyślał, że Rogers oczywiście uciekł, ale potem miał jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że może jednak jest w błędzie. Ostrożnie wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. W progu jednak stanął i jeszcze przez chwilę przypatrywał się śpiącemu dziecku.  
Potem skierował się prosto do kuchni, po której kręcił się Steve. Tony od razu poczuł zapach kawy i uśmiechnął się.  
Kapitan odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z lekkim skrępowaniem.  
\- Hej. Pomyślałem, że zrobię jej śniadanie.  
\- Ach... Dzieci raczej nie piją kawy.  
\- Kawa jest dla ciebie... Z resztą naleśniki też.  
Tony pokiwał głową i zasiadł przy wyspie kuchennej. Po chwili zobaczył, że na blacie leży ozdobne pudełeczko i przecięta wstążka. Pamiętał, że wieczorem tak się spieszył, gdy to otwierał, że wszystko spadło na podłogę. Nie kłopotał się oczywiście z podnoszeniem tego, ale najwidoczniej Steve nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie posprzątał.  
Kapitan dostrzegł na co patrzy Stark i zapytał:  
\- Te perfumy... To był prezent?  
\- Tak.  
\- Dla?  
\- Udajesz głupiego, czy jesteś głupi? Chciałem je dać mojemu narzeczonemu na urodziny, ale... Syberia.  
\- Rozumiem. - Podszedł bliżej i przez chwilę bawił się białą wstążką. - Najwyraźniej tamtemu Steve'owi przypadły do gustu, skoro wciąż ich używa.  
\- Najwyraźniej.  
\- Nie dziwię mu się.  
Stark machnął ręką i mruknął:  
\- Możesz je zatrzymać, ja i tak...  
Nie dokończył, gdyż obaj usłyszeli szybki tupot małych stópek.  
\- Papa! Tata!  
Alice wbiegła do kuchni, popatrzyła na nich i zwiesiła główkę. Steve spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał i przyklęknął przy niej.  
\- Myślałam, że to był tylko sen, ale... Wy jesteście inni.  
Kapitan potarł pocieszająco jej ramię, a Stark przechylił lekko głowę.  
\- Zastanawia mnie, jak to rozróżniasz, bo zakładam, że wyglądamy identycznie jak twoi rodzice.  
Mała westchnęła, spojrzała na niego i powiedziała:  
\- Jesteście smutniejsi i nie macie obrączek i mój papa ma inne włosy, a tata jest...   
Dziewczynka nie wiedziała, jak to ująć.   
\- Mniej zmęczony... - mruknęła w końcu, choć wiedziała, że to i tak nie to słowo.  
\- Może bardziej odprężony? - podsunął Tony, bo podejrzewał, że tak właśnie było.  
Przez chwilę to sobie wyobraził. Brak nieprzespanych nocy, bo obok miałby ciało Kapitana. Radość wynikająca z posiadania rodziny. Na pewno zacząłby mniej pracować...  
\- Chyba tak.  
Z marzeń wyrwał go głos dziewczynki, a on uśmiechnął się i zmienił temat.  
\- Lubisz naleśniki? Ten Inny Steve zrobił ich całą górę.  
Mała przytaknęła głową.  
\- Czemu mówisz "Inny"? - mruknął Steve i podniósł do góry Alice, sadzając ją na krześle.  
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to automatycznie. Zerknął na dziewczynkę, ale ona nie wydawała się zaskoczona.  
\- Bo to zabawnie brzmi - odparł Tony.  
Kapitan wiedział, że nie ma sensu dalszej dyskusji, więc położył talerz przed dzieckiem i zapytał:  
\- Lubisz z czekoladą?  
\- Tak.  
Stark pił kawę i obserwował w milczeniu, jak Steve kroi jej jedzenie. Cała sytuacja wydawała mu się tak domowa i dziwnie znajoma, a potem w jego głowie rozbrzmiało słowo:

_"Odprężony."_

Po skończonym śniadaniu Tony zwrócił się do Alice.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną do warsztatu...  
\- Nie - odparła szybko i automatycznie przytuliła się do nóg Steve'a, który w pierwszym momencie cały zesztywniał.  
Po chwili jednak zaczął ją głaskać po główce, co zdecydowanie ją uspokajało.  
Stark przyklęknął przy niej, starając się z całych sił nie skupiać na tym, jak to wyglądałoby z perspektywy kogoś z boku. On klęczący przed Kapitanem.   
\- Spokojnie, nic się nie stanie. Po prostu musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko co wiesz o portalu, jak wyglądał, jaki miał kolor... Proszę, pomóż mi, a ja będę mógł pomóc tobie.  
Alice spojrzała na niego niepewnie i mruknęła:  
\- Ale ja się boję... Nie chcę trafić do jeszcze innego taty i papy.  
Brunet musnął palcem jej nosek i odparł:  
\- I nie trafisz. Obiecuję. Ja też nie chcę, żebyś trafiła w inne miejsce i znowu była smutna.  
\- Ok.  
Tony niepewnie podniósł ją i usadowił na swoim biodrze. To było dziwne uczucie, ale przyjemne. Mała wydawała się rozluźniona, a on uśmiechnął się.  
\- Damy radę - powiedział. - Powiesz mi co pamiętasz.  
Alice przytaknęła głową. Lubiła pomagać w warsztacie swojemu tacie, ale nie była pewna, czy tak samo będzie z tym "innym" Tony'm.  
***

_(świat Alice)_

Tony miał podkrążone oczy, szarą cerę i brudną podkoszulkę, ale mówił tonem przepełnionym ekscytacją.  
\- Ok, słuchajcie! - Spojrzał na zebranych. - Wyznaczyłem pięć równoległych światów, do których mógł trafić cukiereczek.  
Zgromadzeni spojrzeli na niego uważnie, a on kontynuował:  
\- Oczywiście z braku zasobów ludzkich, każdy z nas musi wykonać misję solo...  
\- Jest nas sześcioro - wtrąciła Nat.  
Tony przytaknął i spojrzał na Bruce.  
\- Zielony zostaje. Głównie dlatego, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, on jest jedyną osobą, która może nam pomóc.  
Banner przytaknął głową i odparł:  
\- Zgodziłem się z tym. Po pierwsze, każdy z was raczej może sobie wyobrazić jaką katastrofą byłoby dwóch Hulków, po drugie, Tony wytłumaczył mi swoją technologię. Zostanę tu i mniej więcej będę śledził, gdzie jesteście.  
Stark klasnął w dłonie i każdemu wręczył mały, czarny monitor.  
\- To lokalizator i zarazem wasz bilet powrotny. Gdy dotrzecie na swój świat w jakimś miejscu...  
\- Czekaj - zaczął Steve. - Nie przeniesie nas to do innego warsztatu, w końcu tu zniknęła.  
Tony westchnął.  
\- Naprawdę nie mam czasu wam wyjaśniać wszystkiego. To, że w tym świecie siedziba Avengersów stoi w tym konkretnym miejscu, nie oznacza, że tak samo jest w innym. To mogą być różnice metrów, a także kilometrów. Ktoś z was może znaleźć się w środku lasu, ktoś inny na dachu...  
Bucky podniósł niepewnie dłoń i mruknął:  
\- Dno jeziora też wchodzi w opcję?  
Tony przewrócił oczami.  
\- Za kogo ty mnie masz. Wprowadziłem odpowiednie koordynaty... To na pewno będzie suchy ląd.  
\- Ok.  
\- A więc, gdy dotrzecie na miejsce, włączacie lokalizator i szukacie Alice. Jeśli ją znajdziecie, lub upewnicie się, że jej tam niema, to wciskacie czerwony przycisk. Po około dziesięciu sekundach zostaniecie przeniesieni z powrotem tutaj. Jeszcze jedno. Różnice czasu mogą dochodzić do tygodnia.  
\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał Clint.  
Bruce uśmiechnął się do niego i odparł:  
\- Że tam będziecie jedną dobę, a tu może minąć tydzień.  
\- Albo na odwrót, jeśli się mylimy - dodał ciszej Tony, a widząc spojrzenia innych podniósł ręce w geście obronnym. - To nie moja wina, że inne światy rządzą się swoimi zasadami. To niezbadany rewir i... Coś może pójść nie tak.  
Steve stanął obok męża i powiedział:  
\- Posłuchajcie, jeśli nie chcecie tego robić, to zrozumiemy. To ryzykowne, a my jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za jej bezpieczeństwo.  
\- Nie chrzań, Steve - warknął Bucky. - Kocham ją i zamierzam odnaleźć.  
\- Ja także - odparła Nat. - Jestem jej ciocią.  
\- A ja wujkiem - dodał Clint.  
\- I jestem pewny, że gdyby inni nie byli na misjach, to także chcieliby pomóc - dodał Bruce.  
Steve i Tony spojrzeli na nich z wdzięcznością.  
\- Ok, a więc bierzmy się do roboty - powiedział Stark. - Nadałem światom nazwy, które odpowiadają... Ok, to za dużo tłumaczenia. Po prostu są nazwy. Steve, masz 818, ja 1915, Bucky trafi do 3490, Clint nawiedzi TRN562, a Nat wędruje do 938. Oczywiście spodziewajcie się, że spotkacie tam nas, inne Alice i siebie także. Tu - podał każdemu małą płytkę - znajdują się dane na temat mojego projektu. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, zawsze możecie to dać innemu Tony'mu, a ja... Znaczy on będzie wiedział, jak wam pomóc. Jakieś pytania?  
\- Jeśli spotkamy dwie Alice, jak rozpoznamy waszą? - zapytał Clint.  
\- Jestem pewien, że nasza będzie ładniejsza.  
\- Tony - mruknął Steve.  
W jego głosie słychać było lekkie zirytowanie i to natychmiast postawiło Stark'a do pionu.  
\- Nie muszą być takie same. Mogą się różnić wiekiem. Poza tym, zapewne nasza Alice jest przestraszona i chce wrócić do nas. Znaczy, mam taką nadzieję.   
Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ze smutkiem. Kapitan położył mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedział:  
\- Zaczynajmy.  
Tony spojrzał na Bruce'a i kiwnął głową. Po chwili na środku pomieszczenia pojawił się duży okrąg niebieskiego światła i każdy powoli w niego wszedł.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczynamy podróż po innych światach :) Każdy następny rozdział będzie się skupiał na innym równoległym świecie. 
> 
> Tak dla wyjaśnienia, w komiksach Marvela istnieje bardzo wiele równoległych światów. Ja jednak 3 wymyśliłam, a dwa są zapożyczone. Świat do którego udaje się Bucky i Clint istnieją w universum Marvela ;)
> 
> https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3490
> 
> https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-TRN562


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No zaczynamy podróż po różnych światach.  
> Czy to możliwe, że w innych rzeczywistościach historia potoczyła się inaczej?  
> Czasem to będą małe zmiany, a czasem... Ogromne.

_(Świat 1915)_

Otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi nad jeziorem. Bardzo blisko... Właściwie woda obmywała czubki jego butów. Cofnął się gwałtownie do tyłu i sapnął:  
\- Uff, było blisko.  
Przejechał dłonią po włosach i rozejrzał się. Znał to miejsce. Znajdowało się kilka kilometrów od siedziby Avengersów i kiedyś planował tam wybudować mały domek dla Steve'a i Alice. Ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu uznając, że mała jest zbyt przywiązana do członków drużyny. Najwyraźniej jednak, jakiś inny Tony nie porzucił tego pomysłu.  
Stark dostrzegł za linią drzew drewniany dom i zaczął kierować się w jego stronę.  
Kiedy był już dostatecznie blisko zobaczył ją, siedziała na kocu położonym na trawie. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, choć wiedział, że to nie jego maleństwo. Alice ze świata 1915 była starsza. Miała około dziewięciu lat.  
Tony ostrożnie podszedł do niej i przykucnął.  
\- Hej - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Tatuś?  
Mała spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Przekrzywiła główkę i wydęła usteczka.  
\- Nie do końca - odparł.  
\- Wyglądasz inaczej... Ty...  
\- Jestem z innego świata. Czy możesz zaprowadzić mnie do swoich tatusiów?  
W duchu modlił się, żeby jej nie przestraszyć. Naprawdę tego nie chciał. W końcu w pewnym sensie to była jego córeczka. Zanim jednak dziewczynka zdążyła zareagować, z domu wybiegli jej rodzice. Tony mógł tylko przypuszczać, że co jakiś czas spoglądali zza okien upewniając się, gdzie jest ich córeczka.  
Pierwszy podbiegł do niego Steve (1915). Stark spostrzegł jego brodę oraz dłuższe włosy i od razu zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mógłby swojego męża namówić na taką zmianę.  
Kapitan podniósł swoją córeczkę i przytulił do siebie, patrząc zdezorientowany na przybysza.  
\- Ton... Kim jesteś? - sapnął.  
Tuż obok niego stanął brunet...  
\- Wow, mam niebieskie oczy - mruknął Tony.  
Stark (1915) uważnie zlustrował go. Och, znał to spojrzenie.  
\- Ali, kochanie, idź do domu - powiedział.  
\- Ale...  
Steve pocałował ją w głowę i postawił na ziemi.  
\- Zrób co mówi tata - powiedział i delikatnie popchnął ją w stronę domu.  
Mała lekko się nadąsała, ale ostatecznie ruszyła przed siebie. Będąc na ganku zatrzymała się jeszcze, zaplotła rączki na piersi i popatrzyła na rodziców z wyrzutem. Tony nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu.  
\- Ma charakterek... Widocznie nabyła go z wiekiem.  
\- O czym ty mówisz i kim jesteś? - zapytał Steve.  
Stark westchnął ciężko i odparł:  
\- Tony Stark ze świata równoległego i po waszej reakcji wnioskuję, że niestety nie ma tu mojej Alice.  
\- Też masz córeczkę, naszą Alice? - zapytał Steve.  
Pokiwał głową i ze smutkiem odparł:  
\- Miałem... Dwa dni temu pracowałem nad portalem do światów równoległych i... Alice w niego weszła i zniknęła.  
Na twarzy niebieskookiego Tony'go pojawiła się mieszanina złości, rozczarowania i zdziwienia.  
\- Co?! Zgubiłeś swoją córkę?! Czy w innym wymiarze jestem debilem?!  
\- Tony - mruknął Steve (1915). - Czy mam ci przypomnieć sytuację, z przed sześciu lat.  
\- O matko! Ty ciągle o tym? Ja jej nie zgubiłem. Zasnęła za kanapą... Ok...  
Tony zrobił błyskawiczne obliczenia.  
\- Sześć... Alice miała wtedy trzy lata? - zapytał  
\- No tak - odparł Kapitan.  
\- Ile miała lat jak ją adoptowaliście?  
\- Dwa.  
\- Czekaj, a u was ile? - zapytał Stark (1915)  
\- Pięć...  
\- Jej rodzice zmarli?  
\- Nie... Niestety nie. Kiedy miała trzy... Ech. Ciężko o tym mówić. Jej rodzice się nie spisywali. Ojciec ją bił, matka próbowała utopić i wtedy została im odebrana. Potem była jedna rodzina zastępcza, druga, trzecia. Każda gorsza od poprzedniej. W końcu w wieku ponad pięciu lat trafiła do nas. - Tony zagryzł lekko wargę. - Chciałbym, żeby do nas trafiła wcześniej. Już wiem dlaczego wasza Alice wydaje się rezolutniejsza. Nie ma tego samego bagażu emocjonalnego.  
Steve i Tony ze świata 1915 wyglądali na zdruzgotanych. Jasne, to niby nie dotyczyło ich córeczki, a jednak czuli ból przybyłego Tony'go.  
\- Był atak kosmitów - zaczął nagle Stark (1915). - Zniszczyli most. Wiele samochodów spadło do rzeki. Kiedy wszystko się skończyło wyciągaliśmy ofiary z wraków. W większości martwych i wtedy ją znaleźliśmy. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak zrujnowany był samochód i w jakim stanie były ciała jej rodziców, to był cud, że żyła i była cała. I tak po prostu, gdy wzięliśmy ją w ramiona już nie potrafiliśmy jej opuścić. Stała się całym naszym światem. Przejście przez procedury adopcyjne było ciężką batalią, ale udało się.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Cieszę się, że w tym świecie nie przeszła przez koszmar, który zapewnili jej rodzice i rodziny zastępcze.  
Steve (1915) spojrzał na swojego męża i mruknął:  
\- Pamiętasz, ile razy zastanawiałem się, czy nie lepiej byłoby jej z rodzicami biologicznymi?  
\- Taa, czy teraz mogę powiedzieć, to co zawsze?  
\- Tak i tym razem przyznam ci rację.  
W niebieskich oczach Tony'go pojawił się błysk i z dumą powiedział:  
\- Los chciał, żebyśmy ją odnaleźli i stali się najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie.  
Steve uśmiechnął się, ale po chwili spojrzał zaniepokojony na brązowookiego Tony'go.  
\- Jak możemy ci pomóc? - zapytał z troską w głosie.  
\- Możecie mi pomóc upewnić się, że na pewno jej tu nie ma. Mogła trafić do siedziby Avengersów albo... - Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał za siebie. - Była w lesie... Jeziorze...  
Stark (1915) podszedł do niego szybko i uścisnął jego ramię.  
\- Zaraz wyślę tam boty, ale wierzę, że jej tu po prostu nie było. Chodź do środka. Pewien mały buntownik pewnie już rozsadził pół domu w złości.  
***  
Pół godziny później Tony siedział na kanapie i niespokojnie poruszał nogą. Boty właśnie przeszukiwały jezioro. W pewnym momencie podeszła do niego dziewczynka i patrzyła na niego z niepokojem. Zmusił się na uśmiech i mruknął:  
\- Co jest, cukier...  
Urwał w połowie słowa zdając sobie sprawę, że chciał użyć pseudonimu, który był przypisany do jego córeczki. Tony i Steve ze świata 1915 używali innych. Głównie słyszał: króliczku, wiewiórko, ptysiu...  
Przeczesał dłonią włosy, a mała zapytała:  
\- Martwisz się, bo nie ma tu tej innej Alice?  
Pokiwał głową.  
Stark (1915) w miarę prosty sposób wyjaśnił wszystko dziewczynce. Wciąż nie rozumiała wszystkiego, ale wydawała się zaintrygowana tym "dodatkowym" rodzicem.  
\- Mój tata ją znajdzie - powiedziała. - On jest najlepszy.  
Tony nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem.  
\- Na pewno.  
Na twarzy Alice pojawiła się radość. Spojrzała na niego pewnie i zapytała:  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć moje króliczki? Ja zawsze na nie patrzę, jak się denerwuje.  
\- Masz króliki... Takie żywe?  
Mała zachichotała i przytaknęła.  
\- Ok, chcę je zobaczyć.  
Alice (1915) złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę ganku.  
\- Papa zbudował im wybieg i jak jest ciepło, to cały dzień tam siedzą.  
Zeszli z drewnianych schodków i podeszli do osiatkowanej konstrukcji.  
Tony spostrzegł, trzy miniaturowe króliki.  
\- To Śnieżek - powiedziała Alice wskazując na białe zwierzątko. - Brązowa to Tarcza, a ta czarna to Cola.  
Stark przyklęknął i przyjrzał się gryzoniom.  
\- Są bardzo fajne.  
\- A twoja córeczka też ma króliczki?  
\- Nie. Znaczy ma, ale to zabawki Zegarek i Reaktor, ale mamy kota Ogonka.  
Oczy małej błysnęły w zachwycie i już współczuł jej rodzicom.  
\- Kotka? Też chcę kotka.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. W pewnym momencie kątem oka zauważył, że zbliża się do nich Steve i natychmiast poderwał się na nogi. Blondyn spojrzał na niego uspakajająco.  
\- Jezioro sprawdzone, nic tam nie ma.  
Stark odetchnął z ulgą, a Alice całą uwagę skupiła na rodzicu.  
\- Papa! Papa! Pokazywałam innemu tacie króliczki i wiesz co, mam też kotka...  
Steve sapnął ciężko przeczuwając jaka czeka go za chwilę batalia. Brunet szepnął:  
\- Przepraszam.  
Potem ruszył w stronę domu chcąc porozmawiać z Tony'm (1915).

Wieczorem stało się już jasne, że Alice nie było w świecie 1915. Tony miał mieszane uczucia.  
\- Cieszę się, że nie było jej w jeziorze, ani gdzieś w lesie, ale... Sam nie wiem, chyba liczyłem na to, że ją znajdę i poczuję mniej winny.  
Stark (1915) spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.  
\- Nie chciałeś tego. Wiem, jak zareagowałem, ale znasz mnie... Siebie. Wszystko bierzemy na siebie, nawet, gdy to wina także innych.  
Tony pokiwał lekko głową i spojrzał na swój lokalizator.  
\- Nie pozostaje mi nic więcej, jak wrócić i liczyć na to, że ktoś inny ją znalazł.  
\- Na pewno ją znajdziecie.  
W tamtym momencie do pokoju wszedł Steve trzymający w ramionach Alice, która miała już na sobie piżamki i szykowała się do spania.  
Tony uśmiechnął się do niej i podszedł bliżej.  
\- Miło było cię poznać, wiewióreczko, ale muszę wracać.  
\- Nie możesz zostać? - zapytała ze smutkiem.  
\- Nie, kochanie. Ej, ale masz świetnego papę i - mrugnął do niej - jeszcze lepszego tatę.  
Mała zachichotała, a on cmoknął ją w policzek. Potem spojrzał ciepło na Steve'a.  
\- Naprawdę dobrze ci z brodą. Muszę swojego namówić.  
Blondyn przewrócił oczami.  
\- Naprawdę cieszę się, że w innym świecie też się z tobą męczę.  
Stark machnął rękę i spojrzał na niebieskookiego Tony'go.  
\- Dzięki za pomoc.  
Cofnął się w głąb pomieszczenia i wcisnął przycisk na lokalizatorze, a po chwili zniknął wciągnięty przez niebieskie światło, które pojawiło się pod jego stopami.  
***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten świat istnieje naprawdę w komiksach. Tony jest w nim kobietą i... Bierze ślub z Kapitanem <3

_(świat 3490)_

Bucky spadł z drzewa, na którym wylądował. Uderzył ciężko w ziemię i warknął:  
\- Kurwa, Stark! Stały ląd?! Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.  
Podniósł się i otrzepał. Rozejrzał dookoła i z jękiem stwierdził, że jest w środku lasu, który otaczał siedzibę Avengersów. Po chwili jednak uczucie irytacji zastąpił lęk.  
\- Alice! - krzyknął i rozpaczliwie przeszukiwał wzrokiem najbliższą okolicę.  
Co jeśli mała też wylądowała na drzewie? Upadek, który dla niego skończył się tylko poobijanymi żebrami, dla niej skończyłby się tragicznie. A nawet jeśli nie spadła z drzewa, to ile mogła przetrwać sama w lesie?  
Wziął głęboki wdech i zastanowił się. Najlepszym wyjściem wydawało się znaleźć kogoś "znajomego" i poprosić o pomoc. Miał tylko ogromną nadzieję, że w świecie 3490 nie był wciąż Zimowym Żołnierzem ściganym za popełnione zbrodnie. Jednak nie martwił się tym tak bardzo, jak tym, gdzie może być Alice.

Im był bliżej budynku tym był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Zastanawiał się, jak ma wszystko wyjaśnić, od czego zacząć...  
Potok jego myśli został nagle przerwany. Stanął w miejscu obserwując scenę rozgrywającą się zaledwie dwadzieścia metrów przed nim.  
Z luksusowego samochodu wysiadł Steve. Bucky natychmiast zauważył, że był wyższy i szerszy w barkach niż Kapitan z jego świata. Potem tuż obok niego stanęła mała dziewczynka, Alice. Wyglądała na około siedem lat, ale różniła się od tej, której szukał.   
Ta była ubrana w bajeczną sukienkę, błyszczące lakierki, nosiła dziecięce okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a jej rozpuszczone włosy mieniły się niesamowitym blaskiem. Była jeszcze bardziej podobna do Tony'go.  
Bucky przełknął ślinę i ruszył przed siebie licząc na to, że w świecie 3490 także jest przyjacielem Steve'a.  
Pierwsza zauważyła go dziewczynka. Puściła rękę Kapitana i z szerokim uśmiechem zaczęła biec w jego stronę.  
\- Wujek!!!  
Nie chciał jej straszyć więc także się uśmiechnął i przykucnął rozkładając ramiona. Kiedy go mocno przytuliła, odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.  
\- Dlaczego masz długie...  
Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Steve (3490) pociągnął ją do siebie i spojrzał podejrzanie na bruneta.  
\- Buck? Miałeś być na misji.  
Zimowy Żołnierz wstał i podniósł ręce w geście obronnym.  
\- Wiem, co myślisz? Znam ten wzrok. Coś ci nie pasuje i masz racje. Bucky, którego znasz zapewne wciąż jest na misji. Ja pochodzę z równoległego świata. Czy możemy spokojnie porozmawiać?  
Znacząco spojrzał na dziewczynkę, a Steve skinął głową.  
\- Kochanie, idź do Happy'go, wciąż siedzi w samochodzie. Poproś go, żeby zaprowadził cię do domu i poczekał z tobą aż przyjdę.  
\- Ale tatusiu, ja chcę wiedzieć kim jest ten wujek. On powiedział coś o światach równoległych.  
Bucky zmarszczył brwi słysząc, że nazywa blondyna "tatą", a nie "papą". Szybko jednak stwierdził, że to nic nieznacząca różnica.  
\- Alice, proszę idź. Obiecuję, że ci wszystko opowiem.  
Mała westchnęła ciężko i odeszła, na dowidzenia machając do Bucky'go.  
Gdy tylko dziecko oddaliło się wystarczająco daleko, Steve spojrzał groźnie na przybysza.  
\- Kim jesteś?! - syknął.  
James zrobił krok do tyłu i spokojnie odparł:  
\- Bucky Barnes, ale nie ten, którego znasz. Pochodzę z innego świata.  
\- Jest inny świat?  
\- Z tego co wiem, to nawet kilka.  
Kapitan ze świata 3490 zmarszczył brwi.  
\- I w każdym jest Bucky i ja?  
\- Tego akurat nie wiem.   
Steve wydawał się trochę spokojniejszy i James odetchnął.  
\- Ok. Po co tu jesteś? Znalazłeś się tu przypadkiem?  
\- Nie. Szukam Alice. - Blondyn natychmiast przyjął bojową pozycję i Bucky szybko dodał: - Ale nie twojej. Szukam Alice z mojego świata. Dwa dni temu weszła w portal do innych światów równoległych. Ja i reszta ruszyliśmy na jej poszukiwanie.  
\- Ach... Więc w twoim świecie jest też Alice. Wygląda tak samo?  
\- Jest bardzo podobna, ale młodsza od twojej. Ma sześć lat.  
\- Moja ma osiem.  
\- No właśnie. Wyglądem jest prawie identyczna. I zapewne przerażona. Boję się, że może być gdzieś w lesie, a sam nie dam rady przeszukać całej okolicy...  
\- Jasne, pomogę ci - odparł szybko Steve.   
\- Dzięki. Podejrzewam, że w tym świecie, podobnie, jak w moim, Alice jest dla nas wszystkich najważniejsza.   
\- Oj tak. Pewno Steve z twojego świata umiera z niepokoju.   
Bucky pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, ty i twój mąż...  
Steve spojrzał na niego zszokowany.  
\- Czekaj. Mąż? To znaczy, że w twoim świecie jestem kobietą?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale powiedziałeś mąż.  
\- Tak, Tony.  
\- Kto?  
Bucky wyglądał na równie zszokowanego, co Steve. Zastanawiał się z kim Kapitan jest związany w świecie 3490 i jak to na niego wpływa.  
\- Tony Stark... Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man - powiedział wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo.  
\- Jestem mężem Natashy Stark.  
\- Chyba sobie jaja robisz! Muszę go... Ją zobaczyć... Ma reaktor?  
\- Tak.  
\- Więc to Tony! Ale w wersji kobiecej.  
Steve powoli pokiwał głową i widać było, że coś analizuje.  
\- Więc - zaczął powoli - w twoim świecie jestem mężczyzną i Natasha też jest mężczyzną... O, uch...   
Bucky lekko się zaśmiał widząc rumieniec na policzkach Kapitana.  
\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię szokować.  
\- Nie to nie tak - odparł szybko. - Nie przeszkadza mi to... Nigdy nie przeszkadzały mi takie pary. Po prostu... Nigdy nie myślałem o innych mężczyznach w ten sposób. Poznałem Nataszę i od zawsze ją kochałem.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Nagle do Kapitana dotarła kolejna rzecz.  
\- To jakim cudem mają Alice?! Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że w twoim świecie mężczyźni mogą rodzić dzieci.  
\- Co?! Nie!  
Tym razem to Bucky wyglądał na kompletnie zagubionego.  
\- No, Alice to córka moja i Natashy, ale skoro w twoim świecie ma dwóch ojców to...  
\- Czekaj. Alice to twoja córka. Biologiczna?  
\- Tak. Moja i Natashy.  
Bucky spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi oczami, a po chwili klasnął w dłonie.  
\- Ha! Zawsze wiedziałem, ale nie, ty... Znaczy Steve, zawsze się na mnie złościł, gdy śmiałem się, że Alice jest tak podobna do Tony'go, jakby była jego biologiczną córką. - Widząc minę blondyna uspokoił się i uśmiechnął przepraszająco. - Ok, chyba się rozpędziłem i teraz nic już nie rozumiesz. W moim świecie Steve i Tony adoptowali Alice. Czasem, gdy widzę, jak mała się zachowuje, to żartuje, że Tony powinien zrobić test DNA. Widać jednak, że w tym świecie mój żart ma sens.  
\- Najwyraźniej. Może Tony i matka...  
\- Nie - dodał szybko Bucky. - To pewne, że Tony nie jest jej biologicznym ojcem, ani Steve, ale kochają ją, jak swoją.  
Kapitan (-3490) zrobił poważną miną i oznajmił:  
\- Ok. Nieważne, adoptowana czy biologiczna. Alice to Alice, moja córeczka. Poszukamy jej. Myślę, że najlepiej, jak pójdziesz ze mną do Natashy. Ona na pewno wymyśli sposób, jak najszybciej przeszukać okolicę.  
*  
Pół godziny później, Bucky wpatrywał się w kobietę stojącą przed nim. Miała długie, gęste, ciemne włosy, opadające na ramiona, brązowe oczy, pełne usta, bujny biust...  
\- Skończyłeś mnie lustrować, czy mam się odwrócić i pokazać ci tyłek? - zapytała patrząc na niego ostro.  
\- Uch... - Potarł tył głowy. - Przepraszam. Masz tak samo cięty język, jak Tony.  
\- Rozumiem, że możesz być skołowany. Chyba wszyscy jesteśmy, ale pamiętaj, po co przybyłeś.  
\- Tak, jasne. Naprawdę przepraszam.  
\- Pytałam, do ilu światów wysłał was Stark?  
\- Pięć... Ale wspominał o innych.  
\- Jednak zaznaczył, że tych pięć jest najbardziej prawdopodobne?  
\- Dokładnie tak.  
Natasha przytaknęła głową i zerknęła na ekran z wykresami.  
\- W porządku. Uważam, że nasz świat jest najbardziej oddalony. To mało prawdopodobne, że trafiła tutaj, ale oczywiście, już wysłałam boty przeszukujące las. Wyślę też do wszystkich wiadomość, podejrzewam, że tak jak ty, szukałaby kogoś znajomego. Jeśli tu jest, znajdziemy ją.  
Steve spojrzał na swoją żonę z niepokojem. Wyraźnie słyszał drżenie w jej głosie i widział niepozorne oznaki zdenerwowania. Podszedł do niej i otulił ramieniem.  
\- Kochanie?  
\- W porządku Stevie. Po prostu, to maleństwo, jest jak nasza córeczka. Gdy myślę o tym, że siedzi gdzieś teraz przerażona, zmarznięta...  
\- Ej, ej. Jeśli tu jest, to znajdziemy ją.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się widząc, że jedno jest niezmienne, miłość między tą dwójką. Nie chciał im przerywać, ale nie mógł też siedzieć bezczynnie. Chrząknął lekko, a gdy miał już ich uwagę powiedział:  
\- Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale chcę iść do lasu i go przeszukać. Nie mogę nic nie robić.  
Natasha uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.  
\- Niech zgadnę. W swoim świecie też jesteś numerem jeden wśród wujków.  
\- Tak.  
Steve poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- To zupełnie, jak tu. Gdy się urodziła wydawałeś się bardziej zdenerwowany niż ja. Nawet chciałeś zdjąć protezę w obawie, że mógłbyś ją skrzywdzić.  
\- Ha, tak to zdecydowanie ja. Boże, Tony i Steve mi nie uwierzą.  
\- Uwierzą - odparła szybko Natasha i wcisnęła w jego dłoń zdjęcie. - Pokażesz im to.  
Bucky na nie spojrzał. Kobieta siedziała na łóżku i trzymała w ramionach ciemnowłose niemowlę. Obok niej był Steve, który czule ją obejmował, a jedną ręką pomagał jej podtrzymać zawiniątko.  
James kiwnął głowa i ostrożnie, wręcz z namaszczeniem schował fotografię do kieszeni w kurtce.  
*  
\- Alice!  
Steve spojrzał z lekkim niepokojem na krzyczącego Bucky'go. Wyczuwał w jego głosie coraz więcej niepokoju.  
\- Wiesz, że może po prostu jej tu nie być.  
Brunet kiwnął głową i mruknął:  
\- Wiem, ale nie mógłbym wrócić bez pewności, że wszystkiego nie sprawdziłem.  
\- Robi się ciemno, a boty przeszukały już ponad osiemdziesiąt procent...  
\- Jeśli chcesz, to wracaj - syknął, a potem spokojniej dodał: - Zrozumiem to. Masz żonę i dziecko, a ja nie odpuszczę, dopóki ne będę mieć pewności.  
Blondyn westchnął ciężko.  
\- Czy Steve z twojego świata, zrezygnowałby?  
\- Nie.  
\- No to chyba wiesz, że ja też tego nie zrobię.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową. 

Po kolejnych trzech godzinach w końcu zrezygnowali. Prawie cały teren został zeskanowany, a oni powoli wracali w stronę siedziby Avengersów.  
\- Co teraz? - zapytał Steve. - Czy Natasha ma ci jakoś pomóc wrócić?  
\- Nie. - Wskazał na swój lokalizator. - Jeśli nic nie zaszwankuje to wystarczy, że nacisnę ten przycisk i wrócę.  
\- W porządku.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że ktoś ją już znalazł - powiedział cicho.  
Kapitan zatrzymał się i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Na pewno. W końcu słyszałeś, co powiedziała Nat. Ten świat był najmniej prawdopodobny.  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy mogę cię o coś prosić? Czy mógłbyś coś przekazać innemu mnie i Tony'mu?  
Bucky zmrużył oczy, ale po krótkiej chwili odparł:  
\- Pewnie.  
\- Powiedz Steve'owi, że jestem z niego dumny i podziwiam ich. - Widząc zdziwioną minę bruneta lekko się uśmiechnął. - Pokochanie Alice było dla mnie naturalne. Była moja od samego początku. Trzymałem ją w ramionach, gdy pierwszy raz otworzyła oczka. Tuliłem ją do snu pierwszej nocy na tym świecie. Widziałem jej pierwszy krok, słyszałem pierwsze słowa... To było po prostu takie łatwe, ale to co zrobił Steve i Tony z twojego świata, jest trudniejsze, a jednak z twoich słów wynika, że spisali się doskonale. Podejrzewam, że teraz czują się winni i myślą, że zawiedli, ale to nieprawda. Przekaż im moje słowa i podziękuj, ode mnie za to, że inna wersja mojej córeczki też jest kochana.  
\- Tak zrobię - wykrztusił z siebie. - Na mnie już czas.  
Cofnął się do tyłu.  
\- Czekaj. Nie pożegnasz się z Nat i Alice.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Mała pewno już śpi i nie ma sensu wprowadzać więcej zamieszania niż to konieczne.  
\- Ok.  
\- Dziękuję za pomoc i... Miło było was poznać.  
Nacisnął przycisk na swoim lokalizatorze i po chwili zniknął wciągnięty przez niebieskie światło.  
***


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kolejny świat, który istniej w universum Marvela.
> 
> Przyznam szczerzę, że nigdy nie grałam w "Avengers Academy", ale czytałam kilka ff z tym związanych i widziałam sporo fanartów, więc mam nadzieję, że zachowałam klimat ;)

_(świat TRN562)_

Clint powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Znajdował się na dużym boisku piłkarskim. W oddali widział pokaźny budynek, który nie przypominał ich siedziby Avengers. Nagle usłyszał głos za sobą i wręcz podskoczył.  
\- Wow, koleś, jak ty to zrobiłeś?! Teleportacja? Tunel przestrzenny?  
Powoli odwrócił się i zobaczył młodego, czarnoskórego chłopaka.  
\- Sam? Sam Wilson? - zapytał ze zdumieniem.  
\- Yyy... Tak, ale kim ty jesteś? Starszym bratem Clint'a?  
\- Uch, tak jakby. Słuchaj, gdzie ja jestem?  
Sam zmarszczył brwi i patrzył na niego uważnie, ale wciąż starał się być przyjazny.  
\- Akademia Avengers, a dokładniej to stoimy na boisku.  
\- Ok, ok... Czy znasz Tony'go Starka?  
\- Ha, no jasne! Kto go nie zna?  
Clint odetchnął z ulgą.   
\- Jest profesorem?  
Sam zaczął się głośno śmiać.  
\- Nie... Chociaż przez większość czasu zachowuje się jakby nim był. Jest wymądrzały i wyniosły, ale to dobry kumpel.  
\- Możesz mnie do niego zaprowadzić?  
Chłopak przestał się śmiać i spoważniał.  
\- Ty nie jesteś jakimś klonem Hydry, który...  
\- Nie. Ja... Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale jestem z innego, równoległego świata, gdzie Avengersi są, no cóż... Dużo starsi i szukam małej dziewczynki o imieniu Alice. Dwa dni temu weszła do portalu i zniknęła, ale nie wiemy dokładnie, w którym równoległym świecie.  
\- Nie brzmi to za ciekawie. Ile lat ma ta mała?  
\- Sześć.  
Falcon zrobił zmartwioną minę.  
\- Nie widziałem tu żadnego dziecka, ale zaprowadzę cię do Tony'go. Może on coś poradzi.

Sam poprowadził Clint'a do akademika znajdującego się niedaleko akademii. Hawkeye rozglądał się po korytarz zaskoczony. Był zarówno zafascynowany, jak i przerażony. Rozpoznawał wiele osób, ale wszyscy nie przekraczali dwudziestu pięciu lat. W końcu stanęli przed drzwiami z jasnego drewna z karteczką: _"Nie przeszkadzać"._  
Falcon zapukał i obaj usłyszeli zirytowany krzyk:  
\- Nie umiesz czytać?!  
\- Tony, to naprawdę ważne!  
Nastąpiło kliknięcie i drzwi otworzyły się automatycznie. Weszli do środka i Clint natychmiast zobaczył znajome twarze, choć w wersji dużo młodszej.  
Steve i Tony ze świata TRN562 siedzieli wspólnie na łóżku i obejmowali się. Na ich widok Stark jednak wyprostował się i krzyknął:  
\- Bez jaj! Clint majstrowałeś przy moim zmieniaczu czasu?!  
\- Nie - odparł spokojnie i dodał: - Kurcze, wyglądasz tak dziwnie bez tej swojej równo przyciętej bródki... Ok, powiem to wprost. Jestem z innego, równoległego świata.  
Kapitan poderwał się na równe nogi i zasłonił ochronnie swojego chłopaka.  
\- Sam! Dlaczego go tu przyprowadziłeś?! To pewnie klon Hydry!  
Hawkeye westchnął ciężko.  
\- Jako młodszy jesteś bardziej porywczy. Nie jestem agentem.  
\- Steve, usiądź - mruknął Tony. - On może mówić prawdę.  
Clint ostrożnie wyciągnął z kieszeni mały, przenośny dysk zewnętrzny i wyciągnął rękę w stronę bruneta.  
\- Zerknij na to. To program napisany przez ciebie... Przez Tony'go z mojego świata, który jest dużo starszy, ale jestem pewny, że rozpoznasz swój geniusz. To na wypadek, gdybym nie mógł wrócić.  
Po kilku minutach oglądania wzorów na komputerze Stark z zachwytem powiedział:  
\- Wow... Jestem genialny. Nie rozumiem tylko, po co? Postanowiliście to robić w ramach eksperymentu?  
Clint zerknął na Sam'a.  
\- Czy mógłbyś nas zostawić?  
Nie wiedział, jak głęboki był związek młodego Steve'a i Tony'go, dlatego chciał, żeby tylko oni wiedzieli o takich kwestiach, jak małżeństwo.  
Falcon kiwnął głową i pomachał im na do widzenia zanim wyszedł.  
\- Więc? - mruknął Steve.  
Clint wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:  
\- W moim świecie już od paru lat jesteście małżeństwem. Prawie dwa lata temu adoptowaliście dziewczynkę, Alice. Dwa dni temu, Tony, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, pozwolił być małej w warsztacie, gdy pracował nad portalem do innych światów. Ona została wciągnięta do środka i tak naprawdę, nawet Tony nie wie dokładnie, gdzie trafiła. Dlatego rozdzielił nas i wysłał w pięć różnych miejsc. Ja trafiłem tutaj i proszę was o pomoc w odnalezieniu Alice. Ona ma tylko sześć lat. Jestem pewien, że jest przerażona i chce wrócić do domu.  
Zauważył, że Stark wyglądał na zachwyconego, a Steve na lekko onieśmielonego.  
\- Jesteśmy małżeństwem! - krzyknął uradowany brunet.  
Kapitan jednak zdawał się skupiać na innej kwestii.  
\- Mamy dziecko, które zaginęło...  
Tony spojrzał na niego i natychmiast spoważniał.  
\- Pomożemy ci. Zaraz cały kampus będzie jej szukał. Jeśli tu jest, to odnajdziemy ją.

Clint nie był ani trochę zaskoczony faktem, że Stark postawił na nogi cały kampus. Wszyscy zostali przydzieleni do danego terenu i zaczęły się poszukiwania. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli dokładnie, że poszukiwane dziecko pochodzi z innego świata. Sam także został poinformowany, że ma to zachować dla siebie. Nie chcieli wywoływać dodatkowego zamieszania. Tony został w swoim warsztacie i przeglądał dane w komputerze szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek, gdzie mogłoby być dziecko.

Hawkeye i Steve ruszyli razem w stronę zabudowań, gdzie w okresie letnim organizowano różne festyny. Clint nie ukrywał, że czuje się dziwnie. Wyglądał, jak ojciec Kapitana.   
\- Więc... - zaczął niepewnie blondyn. - Ja i Tony, jesteśmy udanym małżeństwem?  
\- Raczej tak.  
\- A rodzicami? Znaczy... - Potarł nerwowo swój kark. - Zgubiliśmy ją...  
Clint nagle się zatrzymał i spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
\- Steve i Tony są świetnymi rodzicami - syknął. - Nie masz pojęcia przez co przeszło to dziecko i jak wiele musieli zrobić, by choć trochę pozbyć się jej traumy. Alice jest szczęśliwa i jak każde dziecko ciekawska. Tony popełnił błąd, ale kocha ją ponad życie.  
Rogers spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Uch... Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy ja i Tony... Czy my kiedyś... No wiesz.  
Clint spojrzał na niego, jak na kosmitę.  
\- Co?  
\- Czy też będziemy mieć dziecko! Ugh... Chciałbym, ale przeraża mnie to i jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi i skoro nasze starsze wersje popełniły błąd to... Mój Tony jest kochany, ale wciąż coś wybucha w warsztacie, albo jakiś kwas robi dziurę w podłodze....   
\- Ej, ej! Wstrzymaj konie! - Spojrzał na niego przyjaźnie i spokojnie odparł: - Nie wiem czy tu też spotkacie Alice. Nie wiem, czy będziecie mieć jakieś dziecko, ale wiem jedno. Gdy zostajesz rodzicem wszystko się zmienia. Człowiek jest gotowy walczyć z całym światem, byle tylko zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swojemu dziecku. Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to twoja starsza wersja była przerażona w dzień przybycia córeczki. Steve bał się, że nieświadomie użyje zbyt dużo siły i skrzywdzi Alice, ale nigdy do tego nie doszło. On i Tony świetnie odnaleźli się w roli ojców i wiesz... Skoro masz takie obawy, to świadczy o tobie tylko dobrze.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i dumnie wypiął pierś.  
\- Chodźmy szukać jej dalej - powiedział i pewnie ruszył przed siebie.

W środku nocy wrócili do Tony'go, który oświadczył:  
\- Nikt inny jej nie znalazł. Nikt też nie zauważył żadnych śladów, ja sam sprawdziłem odchylenia, skoki i anomalię w czasoprzestrzeni z ostatniego tygodnia i jedyne odchylenie znalazłem w momencie pojawienia się starego Clinta.  
\- Stary! - krzyknął z oburzeniem Hawkeye.  
Stark tylko uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili jednak znowu spoważniał.  
\- Moje wnioski są takie, że nie ma tu Alice.  
Steve wydawał się posmutnieć.  
\- Szkoda... Miałem nadzieję, że ją poznamy.  
Jego chłopak pokiwał głową.  
\- Ja też. - Spojrzał na Clinta. - Jaka ona jest?  
Twarz łucznika rozjaśniła się.  
\- Przesłodka i mądra. Uwielbia samochody i godzinami przesiaduje w warsztacie Tony'go, ale uwielbia też rysować ze Steve'm. Rzadko kiedy marudzi i z reguły jest dla wszystkich miła. To żywe srebro.  
Tony i Steve ze świata TRN562 patrzyli na niego z zachwytem. Złapali się za ręce i przez chwilę wydawało się, że dzielą się wspólnymi myślami.  
Clint nie chciał im przerywać, ale wciąż był zmartwiony losem dziewczynki. Chrząknął lekko, a gdy miał już na sobie ich uwagę powiedział:  
\- Naprawdę chciałbym zostać tu dłużej i spotkać młodszego siebie, ale równie mocno chcę wrócić i sprawdzić, czy ktoś ją znalazł.  
Stark pokiwał głową.  
\- Czy mam ci jakoś pomóc?  
\- Nie. Jeśli twój stary odpowiednik niczego nie schrzanił to wystarczy, że nacisnę odpowiedni przycisk.  
Clint włączył swój lokalizator i po chwili zniknął w kręgu niebieskiego światła.  
***


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, więc ten rozdział nie będzie już taki wesoło i sporo tu smutku.  
> Tak tylko ostrzegam.

_(świat -938)_

Nat stała wśród gruzowiska i od paru minut rozglądała się w szoku. Siedziba Avengersów była całkowicie zniszczona. Zaczęła powoli iść przed siebie i zastanawiała się, co mogło się stać i gdzie są pozostali? Jak miała odnaleźć Alice, jeśli nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie jest Tony i Steve ze świata 938. Wkrótce pojęła, że cała okolica jest zdewastowana. Wszędzie widziała ślady po wybuchu, spalone drzewa, poorane ulice. Zaczęła też zauważać kartki o zaginionych osobach i to dzięki nim pojęła co mogło się stać. 

_"... ostatni raz widziana w czasie ataku kosmitów..."_

_"...kiedy kończyła się bitwa był widziany na..."_

_"...mogła być w zawalonym budynku na ulicy..."_

Przystawała i ze łzami w oczach czytała ogłoszenia. Było ich coraz więcej i więcej im była bliżej miasta. W pewnym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że nie po to przybyła. Musiała odnaleźć Alice. Tylko, jak miała to zrobić, jeśli dziewczynka była jednym z wielu zaginionych dzieci?

Po dwugodzinnej wędrówce znalazła się na jednej z głównych ulic, która była prawie całkowicie zdewastowana i wypełniona wrakami samochodów. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzegała ludzi, ale większość uciekała na jej widok. W końcu udało jej się zaczepić młodego chłopaka, który był na tyle odważny, by zostać.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie i zapytała:  
\- Czy wiesz może gdzie są Avengersi? Gdzie jest Tony Stark, Kapitan Ameryka...  
Chłopak wyprostował rękę i drżącą dłonią wskazał na park.  
Nat spojrzała w tamtą stronę zaskoczona, ale przytaknęła głową.  
\- Dziękuję - odparła i ruszyła przed siebie.  
Stwierdziła, że park mógł być całkiem dobrym miejscem na założenie polowej bazy.   
Jednak zamiast tego natknęła się na pomnik przedstawiający Iron Mana i Kapitana Amerykę, a tabliczka z wyrytym napisem złamała jej serce.

_"Poległym bohaterom, którzy dzielnie bronili nas przed wrogami z kosmosu."_

Przyłożyła dłoń do ust i pokręciła głową. To nie mogła być prawda...  
\- Natasha? Myślałem, że jesteś w DC.  
Kiedy się odwróciła napotkała zdziwione, niebieskie oczy.  
\- Znowu zmieniłaś fryzurę? - zapytał Bucky.  
Kobieta pozwoliła by łzy popłynęły po jej policzku, a on spróbował do niej podejść, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował i zostawił między nimi sporą odległość.  
\- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że to wciąż cholernie boli, ale musimy żyć dalej. Pomagać w odbudowie miasta, chronić niewinnych przed szabrownikami...  
\- Co stało się z Alice? - zapytała drżącym głosem. - Czy ona też...  
\- Z kim?  
Poczuła w sobie mieszaninę przerażenia, jak i wściekłości.  
\- Z Alice! Z ich córką! Czy ona też zginęła?! Co się z nią stało?!  
Bucky instynktownie położył dłoń na kaburze z bronią i przyglądał się jej z podejrzliwością.  
\- Co ci się stało? O czym ty mówisz? Steve nie miał żadnej córki, Tony także...   
\- Nie byli małżeństwem?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Znaczy wszyscy przecież wiedzieliśmy, co ich łączyło i może Steve by nie zginął, gdyby nie próbował zasłonić... Po co ja ci to mówię? Przecież sama to widziałaś!  
Natasha pokręciła przecząco głową. Westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła mówić:  
\- Nie wiem, bo nie pochodzę z tego świata. Przybyłam z innego wymiaru, gdzie nic z tych wydarzeń nie miało miejsca. Wszyscy żyjemy. Steve i Tony są małżeństwem, adoptowali dziewczynkę, Alice, która... - Wzięła głębszy wdech. - Zaginęła w innym wymiarze, ale dokładnie nie wiemy, w którym. Dlatego ruszyliśmy na jej poszukiwanie. Ty także.  
Bucky przez chwilę patrzył na nią w kompletnym szoku i była pewna, że jej nie wierzy, ale po chwili się odezwał.  
\- Nie było wojny? Nie było Thanosa?  
\- Był, ale my zwyciężyliśmy bez takich strat... Chyba wszystko poszło o wiele łatwiej niż tu.  
Bucky pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Cieszę się, że gdzieś poszło lepiej. Jak widzisz, tu wciąż mamy sporo roboty. Walczyliśmy z Thanosem długie miesiące. Najpierw zginął Steve, a w ostatecznym starciu, Tony. Minęło już ponad pół roku, ale wciąż mamy pełne ręce roboty. Część ludzi oszalała i sami zaczęli się zachowywać, jak najeźdźcy, więc robimy co w naszej mocy, żeby pomagać tym normalnym, ale mamy ograniczone zasoby. Nie wiem o żadnej Alice i jeśli chcesz ją szukać to śmiało, ale uważaj na siebie. Miło było cię spotkać.  
Zaczął odchodzić, ale Nat krzyknęła:  
\- Czekaj! To tyle?! Nie pomożesz mi?  
Spojrzał na nią, jak na rozkapryszone dziecko.  
\- Słuchaj. W tym mieście jest wiele osieroconych dzieci żyjących na ulicach. Jest też pełno zrozpaczonych rodziców, którzy wciąż wierzą, że gdzieś tam jest ich dziecko, a pomiędzy nimi są ludzkie szumowiny, które to wykorzystują. Moim zadaniem jest ich powstrzymywać. Nie mogę skupić się na szukaniu jednej dziewczyny.  
Zaczął odchodzić, ale Nat nie dawała za wygraną.  
\- Jesteś jej ukochanym wujkiem! Gdyby Steve wiedział, że zginie, to zapewne tobie przekazałby opiekę nad nią! Ona cię ubóstwia... Ma tylko sześć lat, ma brązowe włosy i ciemne oczy. Na pewno nie widziałeś takiej dziewczynki?  
Bucky westchnął ciężko i wciąż pozostając do niej odwrócony powiedział:  
\- Wiesz, gdzie było kino "Soprano"?  
\- Tak.  
\- W tych okolicach kręci się najwięcej dzieci. Nocami śpią w pozostałościach sal kinowych. Jeśli ta mała... Alice, jest tutaj, to może trafiła tam, ale uważaj na siebie. Kręci się tam też pełno łowców dzieci. Jeśli staniesz pomiędzy nimi, a dzieckiem, które im się spodobało, może być nieciekawie.  
\- Nie boję się - warknęła.  
Zimowy Żołnierz kiwnął głową i po chwili już go nie było, a Nat nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że istnieje Bucky, który nie kocha Alice.  
*  
Skrzywiła się na widok budynku kina. Zastanawiała się, czy Alice miałaby odwagę przestąpić progi tego przerażającego miejsca. Okna były wybite, część przedniej ściany odpadła i zamiast drzwi była ogromna, ziejąca pustką, dziura. Z napisu zostały tylko litery "S", "P", "N" i "O". W żadnym razie nie wyglądało to na bezpieczne miejsce. Znała dziewczynkę na tyle dobrze, że była prawie w stu procentach pewna, że uciekłaby, jak najdalej od tego gmachu. Mimo wszystko weszła do środka i nieco się zdziwiła. Wnętrze nie wyglądało aż tak tragicznie. Na korytarzach wciąż znajdowały się czerwone dywany, a raczej taki kolor miały kiedyś. Gdzieniegdzie na ścianach wciąż wisiały plakaty zapowiadające najnowsze filmy. Brak gruzu i szkła wskazywał, że ktoś dbał o to miejsce. Podejrzewała, że to dzieci próbowały w jakiś sposób przywrócić normalność. Zaczęła skrupulatnie przeszukiwać parter. Zajrzała do dwóch dużych sal kinowych i trzech pomniejszych. Szukała w restauracjach i łazienkach. Nigdzie jednak nie zastała ani jednego dziecka. Potem ruszyła schodami na pierwsze piętro. Stąpała ostrożnie, gdyż nie było poręczy, a w niektórych miejscach pojawiły się wyrwy. Kiedy stanęła na korytarzu usłyszała krzyki dochodzące z miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się kiedyś kasy i sprzedawano popcorn.  
Zobaczyła dwóch osiłków i trójkę dzieci. Dwóch chłopców mających około jedenastu i czternastu lat oraz dziewczynkę w wieku dziesięciu, którą trzymał jeden z oprawców. Najstarsze dziecko krwawiło z nosa i miało podbite oko.  
\- Puść ją, to nasza siostra! - krzyknął młodszy z chłopów.  
\- Stul pysk i odsuń się, albo skończysz, jak brat! - krzyknął facet ścięty na łyso.  
Nat poczuła, jak gotuję się w niej krew.  
\- Zostawcie ich! - wrzasnęła i wyjęła pałkę, którą miała cały czas przyczepioną do paska.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. W oczach dzieci pojawiła się znikoma nadzieja, a mężczyźni rzucili jej pogardliwe spojrzenie.  
\- Odsuń się laluniu - syknął facet z krótkim irokezem i tatuażem pokrywającym całą jego szyję.  
Czarna Wdowa uśmiechnęła się wiedząc, że napastnicy pożałują. Łysy facet przekazał dziewczynkę w łapska swojego kumpla i pewnym krokiem ruszył w jej stronę.  
Nat nie zamierzała się z nim bawić. Podskoczyła robiąc pół obrót i kopiąc go w klatkę tak mocno, że posłała go na plecy. Nim się podniósł uderzyła go pałką w brzuch wywołując jego jęk. Zbir z tatuażami widząc, że jego towarzysz ma poważne kłopoty, odrzucił dziewczynkę na bok i ruszył z odsieczą.  
Czarna Wdowa zrobiła unik przed jego pięścią, złapała go jedną dłonią za szczękę, a drugą wykręciła mu rękę i uśmiechnęła się, gdy usłyszała chrupnięcie kości.  
\- Kim ty jesteś?! - wysyczał łysy facet, który podniósł się z ziemi.  
\- Twoim koszmarem - odparła i uderzyła go pałką w krocze.  
To samo otrzymał wytatuowany zbir. Obaj zaczęli wić się w konwulsjach po podłodze, a ona spojrzała na nich z wyższością.  
\- Spieprzajcie stąd, zanim uznam, że najlepiej jest ukręcić wam kark!  
Mężczyźni nie czekali ani chwili i popędzili w stronę schodów. Nat spojrzała w miejsce, gdzie powinny być dzieci i skrzywiła się. Nie było ich, jednak kątem oka zobaczyła, jak znikają za rogiem. Pobiegła za nimi, a gdy była już blisko oni spojrzeli na nią ze strachem. Zauważyła, że niedaleko nich jest dziura w ścianie, która zapewne prowadziła do ich kryjówki. Podniosła ostrożnie ręce do góry i spokojnie powiedziała:  
\- Proszę poczekajcie. Nie chcę was skrzywdzić.  
Najstarszy chłopiec próbował udawać groźnego i warknął:  
\- Idź stąd! Nie oddamy jej!  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.  
\- Nie chcę waszej siostrzyczki. Właściwie nie chcę nikogo porwać. Szukam dziewczynki imieniem Alice. Ona musi wrócić do swoich rodziców.  
Chłopiec trochę spokorniał i odparł:  
\- Znam kilka Alice.  
\- Ma brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy...  
\- I jest dziwna - mruknęła dziewczynka. - Nie chcę się z nikim przyjaźnić i chowa się najczęściej na strychu.  
\- Och... Dziękuję.  
Dzieci zaczęły już odchodzić, ale ona krzyknęła:  
\- Zaczekajcie!  
Chłopiec znowu spojrzał na nią groźnie, a ona ostrożnie wyciągnęła w ich stronę swoją pałkę.  
\- Dajesz nam to?  
\- Tak, to na wypadek, gdyby wróciły te zbiry. Gdy naciśniesz na ten czerwony guzik, to broń będzie razić prądem, ale używaj tego proszę z rozsądkiem i w ostateczności.  
Dzieci uśmiechnęły się do niej, a chłopak przejął broń.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział i po chwili popędził swoje rodzeństwo w stronę kryjówki.  
*  
Weszła po cichu na strych i zaczęła się rozglądać, ale nikogo nie widziała.  
\- Alice! Kochanie, to ja, ciocia Nat! Alice, jesteś tu!  
Usłyszała jakiś hałas w miejscu gdzie stało kilka skrzynek. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę i zamarła, gdy ujrzała dziecko, które z całych sił wciskało się w kąt.  
\- Alice?  
Dziewczynka zerknęła na nią przerażonymi, brązowymi oczami.  
\- Skąd pani zna moje imię?  
\- Och - jęknęła i zasłoniła usta dłonią. - Kochanie....  
Nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od czteroletniego maleństwa, które było wychudzone i brudne. Po policzkach Nat spłynęły łzy. To była Alice ze świata (-938). Dużo młodsza, w poszarpanym ubraniu i z rozczochranymi włosami.  
\- Moje biedactwo. Co ci się stało? Czemu jesteś tutaj?  
\- Ja... Moi rodzice mnie zostawili. Powiedzieli, że tylko... Tylko im przeszkadzam.  
\- Och kochanie, komu mogłabyś przeszkadzać?   
Nat ostrożnie zbliżyła się do dziecka i delikatnie starła część brudu z jej policzka.  
\- Pani jest moją ciocią?  
\- Tak jakby. Jestem ciocią Alice, która wygląda tak jak ty, ale jest starsza i mieszka... W innym świecie.  
Dziewczynka zmarszczyła nosek i przekrzywiła główkę.   
\- Skrzywdzi mnie pani?  
\- Nie kochanie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Pomogę ci.  
Malutka przytaknęła główką i pozwoliła by Czarna Wdowa ją przytuliła.  
\- Będę cię chronić - szepnęła w jej włoski.- Nie zostawię cię tutaj.  
Usiadła pod ścianą przyciągając dziecko do swojej piersi i zastanawiając się, co ma robić dalej.  
Zapytała się mniejszej Alice, czy nie widziała dziewczynki podobnej do niej, ale starszej. Dziecko zaprzeczyło, a Nat czuła, że sama i tak nie zdoła odnaleźć córeczki przyjaciół.  
*  
Zbliżał się wieczór, a ona przypomniała sobie słowa Zimowego Żołnierza o łowcach dzieci i o szabrownikach. Przytuliła do siebie mocniej maleństwo i tylko chwilę się zastanawiała.  
Nie mogła jej zostawić w takim świecie. Nie potrafiła. Nie widziała też sensu, żeby przekazać ją komuś z żyjących Avengersów. Bucky (-938) według niej wyraził się jasno. I choć z jednej strony go rozumiała, to z drugiej była zła. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się nad samą sobą, ale także zrezygnowała. Avengersi ze świata 938 byli zdruzgotani stratą przyjaciół, przemęczeni i może nawet trochę zobojętnieni przez ogrom cierpienia, które widzieli. Nie było tam miejsca dla Alice i podświadomie przeczuwała, że dziewczynkę czekała tylko śmierć.  
Podjęła więc decyzję. Pocałowała ją w głowę i zapytała:  
\- Kochanie chcesz ze mną przenieść się gdzieś, gdzie jest miło i ciepło?   
Alice spojrzała na nią przekrzywiając lekko główkę.  
\- A jest jedzenie?  
\- Jest bardzo dużo jedzenia - zapewniła Nat.  
\- To chcę.  
Przycisnęła do siebie małą z całych sił i nacisnęła przycisk na lokalizatorze. Po chwili obydwie rozpłynęły się wraz z niebieskim światłem.  
***  
Kiedy Bruce zobaczył Czarną Wdowę trzymającą dziecko w ramionach, uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale po chwili coś zaczęło mu nie pasować. Dziewczynka była za mała, zbyt chuda i brudna.  
\- Nat?  
Kobieta poprawiła swój uchwyt i szepnęła:  
\- Spójrz kochanie, jesteśmy na miejscu. Zobacz jak tu czysto.  
Mała zaczęła się rozglądać, a Banner zrozumiał, że to młodsza wersja Alice.  
\- Nat?  
\- Wkrótce wam wszystko wyjaśnię - powiedziała. - Czy inni już wrócili?  
\- Tylko Clint i Bucky - odparł wciąż nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od dziecka.  
\- W porządku. - Zwróciła się do małej: - Zabiorę cię teraz do wspólnego salonu. Będzie tam ciepło i zrobię coś do jedzenia. Czy to w porządku?  
\- Tak - szepnęła.  
*  
Weszła do pomieszczenia i od razu usłyszała radosny okrzyk mężczyzn.  
\- Znalazłaś ją!  
\- Alice! - krzyknął Bucky.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego, a on zatrzymał się zaskoczony.  
\- Powiedz "cześć" wujkowi Bucky'mu i wujkowi Clint'owi.  
Mała nieśmiało pomachała rączką w ich stronę, a ona minęła zdezorientowanych przyjaciół i posadziła dziecko na kanapie. Włączyła bajkę w telewizorze. Podała maleństwu kocyk i powiedziała:  
\- Poczekaj tutaj, a ja idę do kuchni z wujkami, żeby przygotować ci jedzenie.  
Clint i Bucky posłusznie podążyli za nią.  
Czarna Wdowa w skrócie wyjaśniła im sytuację, a oni wydawali się zarazem smutni, jak i przerażeni.  
\- Thanos wygrał? - zapytał łucznik.  
\- Nie... Znaczy w pierwszym starciu tak i w kilku następnych, ale ostatecznie go pokonali.  
\- Ale za jaką cenę - mruknął Bucky.   
\- Zbyt wysoką.   
Zimowy Żołnierz zerknął w stronę dziecka, a potem z powrotem na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Więc ich nie poznała? Nie zdążyła?  
\- Niestety nie.  
\- Ok, ale czemu nie oddałaś ją komuś z nas? - zapytał Clint.  
Nat westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Właściwie spotkałam tylko Bucky'go i cóż... On nawet nie chciał mi pomóc. Miał to gdzieś.  
James spojrzał na nią zdruzgotany.  
\- Co?! Byłem kompletnym dupkiem? Nie obchodził mnie los małego dziecka... Alice...  
Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.  
\- Nie bierz tego do siebie. Po części go rozumiem. Wydawał się być zdruzgotany po śmierci Steve'a i może, gdyby znał ją wcześniej, gdyby zdążyli ją adoptować, to byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko dla Alice z innego świata, a tak... - Westchnęła ciężko. - To był okropny świat. Złamany... Bez Tony'go i Steve'a, to nie było miejsce dla tego maleństwa.  
Bucky pokiwał głową i powiedział:  
\- Pójdę po jakieś zabawki dla niej i może znajdę stare ubrania Alice, z których wyrosła.  
\- A ja wpadnę do Bruce'a i wyjaśnię mu sytuację - dodał Clint.  
Nat uśmiechnęła się do nich wiedząc, że ma ich wsparcie.  
\- Zrobię jej coś do jedzenia - powiedziała.  
*


	8. Chapter 8

Kilka godzin później cała trójka wpatrywała się w dziecko śpiące na kanapie. Po wykąpaniu i przebraniu w czyste ubrania, wyglądała tak słodko, że nie potrafili oderwać od niej wzroku.  
Nagle usłyszeli głos Friday.  
 _\- Wrócił pan Stark i zmierza..._  
\- Powiedz mu, że spotkamy się z nim na jego piętrze - wtrąciła szybko Nat.  
Bruce obiecał im, że nie powie mu o dziewczynce. Zresztą tak naprawdę było mu to na rękę. Wolał, żeby oni się tym zajęli.  
 _\- Przekazałam. Pan Stark na was czeka._  
Spojrzeli niepewnie w stronę dziewczynki, ale ona na szczęście wciąż twardo spała.  
\- Friday, poinformuj nas, jeśli dziewczynka się obudzi - rozkazał Bucky, gdy byli już w windzie.  
 _\- Oczywiście, sierżancie Barnes._

Kiedy weszli do środka, Tony stał w salonie, ściskając w dłoniach białego króliczka. Przywitali się z nim kiwnięciem głowami i wymienili się niepewnymi spojrzeniami. Doskonale widzieli, jak jest załamany. Jednak on starał się to zamaskować. Uśmiechnął się do nich i powiedział:  
\- O cześć. Cieszę się, że wszyscy wróciliście bezpieczni. Każdy trafił na stały ląd?  
\- Spadłem z drzewa - mruknął Bucky, a Tony się zaśmiał.  
\- To nie było zamierzone. Więc teraz czekamy tylko na Steve'a. - Jego głos na chwilę zadrżał, a potem ostrożnie odłożył króliczka na stolik do kawy i dodał: - Na pewno wróci z Alice. A teraz mówcie, jak było? Ja trafiłem do świata, gdzie też byliśmy małżeństwem, ale Alice adoptowaliśmy, gdy miała zaledwie dwa latka. Jej rodzice zginęli w czasie ataku kosmitów. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że wcale mnie to nie zasmuciło. A, no i mała miała już dziewięć lat i miała...  
\- Tony - przerwała mu Nat. - Jest coś co musimy omówić.  
Spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Trafiłam do świata, gdzie ty i Steve... Wy... Tak mi przykro.  
Bucky ścisnął jej ramię i powiedział:  
\- Była w świecie, gdzie Thanos wygrał na początku. Steve i ty zginęliście.  
Miliarder na chwilę zamilkł i ścisnął swój reaktor.  
\- Alice? Co z moim cukiereczkiem?  
\- Nie adoptowaliście jej - odparła rudowłosa. - Ale... Ja znalazłam ją, ma tylko cztery latka i... Tony, gdybyś widział tamten świat. Wszędzie były zniszczenia. Wiele sierot po prostu tułało się po ulicach. Miną lata zanim tamten świat wróci do normy i ja... Ja ją zabrałam ze sobą.  
Stark pokręcił głową i spojrzał na nią groźnie. Miał wrażenie, że dociera do niego za wiele informacji.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? Po co ją zabierałaś?! - warknął. - Żeby zastąpiła...  
\- O Boże, Tony! Oczywiście, że nie.  
Clint i Bucky weszli pomiędzy nich i starali się uspokoić sytuację.  
\- Zgadzamy się z Nat - powiedział łucznik.  
\- Jestem pewny, że każdy z nas podjąłby taką samą decyzję - dodał Barnes i spojrzał na Stark'a. - Ty także nie miałbyś serca, żeby zostawić ją w takim miejscu.  
Miliarder w końcu się uspokoił. Pokiwał głową i spojrzał na nich zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.  
\- Przepraszam, macie rację, ale... - Zrobił krótką pauzę i opadł na kanapę. - Nie może tu zostać, to mogłoby zaburzyć równowagę. Wciąż nie wiemy, jak dokładnie działają równoległe światy i czy na dłuższą metę w jednym miejscu mogą przebywać dwie, te same osoby. - Spojrzał na nich ze smutkiem. - Nawet jeśli... - Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a Nat zerknęła na niego zaniepokojona. - Jeśli Steve wróci bez cukiereczka, to nie potrafiłbym tak po prostu zastąpić ją młodszą wersją.  
Czarna Wdowa szybko podeszła do niego, przyklęknęła przed nim i złapała go za dłonie.  
\- Och, Tony. Nikt z nas nie mógłby. Nawet przez moment nie miałam na myśli traktować jej jak zamiennika, poza tym, znajdziemy naszą Ali. Nie poddamy się i wyruszymy w kolejne miejsca. Ściągniemy resztę, potworzymy zespoły i przeszukamy każdy możliwy świat.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.  
\- Wciąż jednak pozostaje pytanie, co z nią zrobimy?  
Clint wysunął się do przodu i powiedział:  
\- Wyślijmy ją do tego świata, gdzie ja byłem. Wszyscy byliśmy tam dużo młodsi i uczyliśmy się w akademii. Ty i Steve jesteście parą. Co prawda jeszcze nie macie ślubu, ale pewnie za kilka lat...   
Tony uniósł jeden palec do góry i zapytał:  
\- Ile dokładnie mamy tam lat?  
\- Yyy... No Steve około dwudziestu jeden, a ty... Dziewiętnaście.  
Stark poderwał się na równe nogi i krzyknął:  
\- Po moim trupie! Oszalałeś?! Już ja siebie znam i nie oddam tej niewinnej istotki w łapska szalonego, nieobliczalnego imprezowicza!  
\- Ej, oceniasz się zbyt surowo. Tam naprawdę nie jesteś aż tak szalony, jak byłeś w tym świecie w takim wieku. Weź pod uwagę, że jest już tam Steve, on naprawdę wydaje się odpowiedzialny.  
\- Nie - warknął.  
Clint zrobił naburmuszoną minę, a Stark ciężko westchnął i powiedział:  
\- Nawet jeśli faktycznie mimo młodego wieku nadawaliby się na rodziców to pozostaje istotna kwestia. Nie wiesz, czy nie było tam ich Alice. Może tam była jako niemowlę, płód, embrion, a może wciąż jest plemnikiem, ale może tam być i za kilka lat trafi do nich. Co się stanie, jeśli już będą mieli inną Alice?  
\- Uch, ok. To może być kłopot.  
\- No właśnie.  
Bucky chwilę się zastanawiał po czym powiedział:  
\- To może tam, gdzie ja byłem?  
Tony uniósł brwi i zapytał:  
\- Nie ma tam Alice?  
\- Uch... No jest, ale nieadoptowana. - Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem, a on głupkowato się uśmiechnął w stronę miliardera. - Masz tam waginę.  
\- Co?!  
\- Jesteś kobietą! - krzyknął i zaczął się śmiać. - I masz całkiem zgrabny tyłeczek.  
Czarna Wdowa i Hawkeye dołączyli do jego śmiechu.  
\- Barnes!  
Tony spojrzał na niego wściekły i musiał odczekać parę chwil zanim pozostali przestali się śmiać.  
\- Skończyliście? - syknął.  
Clint poklepał go po ramieniu i mruknął:  
\- Sorry, stary, ale to po prostu takie... Ty jako kobieta.  
Przewrócił oczami, wziął głęboko oddech i spojrzał wyczekująco na Bucky'go.  
\- Aaa... No więc, Natasha Stark...  
\- Ma na imię tak jak ja!  
Tony ponownie opadł na kanapę i zaczął masować skronie. Czuł, że za chwilę będzie walczył z migreną. Bucky postanowił się nad nim zlitować. Przysiadł się do niego i pokazał mu zdjęcie, które dostał od Natashy ze świata (-3490).  
\- Jesteście małżeństwem tak, jak tu. Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że Alice jest waszą biologiczną córką i może tam mogła by trafić. Jedna byłaby biologiczna, druga adoptowana. Teoretycznie to nie byłyby te same osoby.  
Tony spojrzał na zdjęcie i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Po chwili jednak spochmurniał i odparł:  
\- Adoptowana, czy biologiczna, to żadna różnica. Alice to Alice, moja córeczka. Ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pomysły?  
Wszyscy wymienili się posępnymi spojrzeniami i pokręcili głowami. Stark wstał i powiedział:  
\- W takim razie czekamy na Steve'a, a później... Pomyślimy. Gdybyście mnie potrzebowali, to będę w warsztacie.  
***  
Tony nie miał tak naprawdę, co robić w warsztacie, ale chciał uciec. Nie mógł przebywać w pustym mieszkaniu pełnym rzeczy przypominających mu o córeczce. Nie potrafił też patrzeć na młodszą Alice, bo na samą myśl o niej czuł ucisk w klatce.  
Siedział więc pod ścianą i tępo wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. W jego mózgu panowała burza.  
Tysiące myśli przebiegały w tą i z powrotem i układał plan na każdą ewentualność.  
Oczywiście najważniejsza była dla niego jego córeczka i musiał założyć najgorszy scenariusz, że Steve wróci bez niej.  
Zamierzał wezwać wtedy posiłki, wyznaczyć nowe światy i szukać do upadku. Zastanawiał się też, czy nie zebrać kilku Starków i zrobić burzę mózgów.  
To mogłoby zadziałać.  
Gdy już znaleźliby jego Alice pozostałby wciąż jeden, mały, czteroletni problem.  
Był zły na przyjaciółkę, ale o wiele bardziej był wściekły na los, który zrobił tak okrutny żart.  
Gdyby w świecie (-938) przeżył chociaż jeden z nich. Mogliby go przekonać do samotnego wychowywania dziewczynki.  
Westchnął ciężko i przypomniał sobie słowa Nat, gdy na chwilę do niego zajrzała, żeby przynieść mu jedzenie i pokazać zdjęcie dziewczynki.  
Wspomniała o Bucky'm (-938) i jego negatywnym podejściu. Zamyślił się i zaczął zastanawiać, jak zareagowałby, gdyby zobaczył żywego Kapitana. Jasne było, że on nie zrobiłby wielkiego wrażenia na Zimowych Żołnierzu, ale Steve, nawet jeśli z innego świata, mógłby spróbować go przekonać, żeby zajął się dziewczynką.  
Jednak to wciąż byłby tylko wujek, a nie jej papa i tata. Pozostawało więc szukać świata, gdzie z jakiegoś powodu nie było innej Alice.  
Przeczesał swoje włosy i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą, gdy zauważył, że jeden z jego monitorów się włącza, a potem usłyszał AI.  
 _\- Wyłapuję połączenie, ale nie mogę namierzyć źródła, czy mam zezwolić na przepływ danych?_  
\- Tak - odparł, a po chwili ujrzał na ekranie swoją twarz.  
Od razu jednak zauważył, że wygląda na bardziej zmęczonego.  
\- Cześć ja - powiedział i nagle zza innego Starka wyłoniła się znajoma twarz, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko i poderwał się z podłogi.  
***


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I powoli zaczynamy zbliżać się do końca. Alice odnaleziona i wszystko zaczyna się wyjaśniać.  
> Steve i Tony mają plan, ale czy się powiedzie?

_(świat -818)_

Tony wyprowadził Alice przed siedzibę Avengers i wskazał jej dłonią na mały plac zabaw, którego jeszcze nie było poprzedniego dnia.  
\- Spójrz, to wszystko dla ciebie.  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się lekko, a on zaraz przyklęknął przy niej.  
\- Co się stało? Piaskownica jest za mała? Chciałaś większą ślizgawkę? Zły kolor?  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- To czemu nie wyglądasz na zachwyconą?  
\- Ja... Ja tylko... Przypomniał mi się plac zabaw z domu.  
\- Och. - Stark spojrzał na nią współczująco. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię smucić. Pomyślałem po prostu, że skoro jesteś już z nami pięć dni i prawdopodobnie, to jeszcze potrwa kolejne pięć, a może... Ok. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że ucieszysz się, że możesz się bawić na zewnątrz.  
\- Cieszę się.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i musnął palcem jej nosek, co wywołało jej delikatny uśmiech.  
\- To wypróbujesz zjeżdżalnie?  
\- Yyy... Wolę huśtawkę.  
\- Jasne. Biegnij podbijać przestworza!  
Alice popędziła w stronę zabawek, a on wyprostował się i obserwował ją z radosnym błyskiem w oczach. Nawet nie zauważył, że zbliża się do niego Steve, dopóki ten nie stanął przed nim zasłaniając mu widok i mruknął:  
\- Plac zabaw?  
\- No co? To nie było jakieś drogie, może przyda się dla innych dzieci, a ona może się bawić na zewnątrz.  
\- Wczoraj kupiłeś jej łóżko, przedwczoraj pełno nowych ubrań, a przed...  
\- O co ci chodzi? - syknął.  
\- Mi? Chcę wiedzieć, co tobie chodzi po głowie? Rozumiem, że nie może wciąż spać w twojej podkoszulce, albo bawić się jedną i tą samą zabawką, ale ty...  
Westchnął ciężko i przejechał ręką po swoich włosach. Tony uśmiechnął się do niego i postanowił wszystko wyjaśnić.  
\- Pomyśl, moglibyśmy ją zatrzymać. Naszą Alice.  
Steve odsunął się od niego.  
\- Nie... Nie wierzę, że to mówisz.  
\- No co?! Tamten Tony jej nie dopilnował, a co gdyby trafiła do świata, gdzie... No nie wiem, gdzie któryś z nas jest złoczyńcą i zabiłby ją?  
\- Tony - jęknął.  
\- To możliwe.  
Steve pokręcił głową.  
\- Jasne możliwe, ale trafiła do nas i... Pomyśl o tamtym Tony'm, jak o sobie. Co byś czuł, gdybyś stracił Alice? Naprawdę zamierzasz karać samego siebie? A co ze mną? Może to w ogóle nie była moja wina? Poza tym pomyśl o Alice. Czego ona chce?  
Stark westchnął ciężko i pokiwał głową.  
\- Chce wrócić do swoich tatusiów.  
\- Właśnie, a my zawsze będziemy dla niej tymi innymi. Owszem, będziemy się nią opiekować i jeśli naprawdę nic nie da się zrobić to zostanie z nami, ale nie dlatego, że postanowiliśmy ją ukraść.  
\- Ok - mruknął niemrawo.  
Nagle usłyszeli jej krzyk i obaj spojrzeli tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była.  
\- Papa!!!  
*  
Steve upadł na ziemię, ale błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi i rozejrzał. W oddali widział znajomy budynek. Wziął głęboki oddech i już miał ruszyć przed siebie, gdy zauważył, że jego lokalizator się włączył.  
\- Nie - jęknął.  
Nie wcisnął guzika powrotu, a mimo to wszystko wskazywało na to, że za kilka sekund odbędzie kolejne przeniesienie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, nawet nie zaczynając poszukiwań swojej córeczki. Ścisnął urządzenie z całych sił, a na ziemię posypały się plastikowe kawałki. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i nerwowo potarł kark.  
\- Ok, tym zajmiemy się później - mruknął.  
Ruszył w stronę siedziby avengersów, po drodze wciąż przystając i rozglądając się. Kiedy zbliżał się do placu zieleni, znajdującego się na tyłach budynku, zobaczył ją.  
Przystanął i miał wrażenie, że jego serce stanęło.  
Był pewien, że to jego Alice. Po prostu to wiedział. Jak w transie zaczął iść w jej stronę. Kątem oka zauważył Steve'a i Tony'go ze świata (- 818) pochłoniętych rozmową. Nagle dziewczynka spostrzegła go i stało się to, czego oczekiwał.  
Nie pomylił się. To było jego dziecko.  
Mała zeskoczyła z huśtawki krzycząc:  
\- Papa!!!  
Następnie popędziła do niego. Steve złapał ją w ramiona i uniósł do góry.  
\- Och, skarbie, cukiereczku, księżniczko... Mam cię. Już cię mam...  
Mała z całych sił zaplotła rączki na jego szyi.  
\- Papaaa - załkała. - Ja... Ja nie chciałam...  
\- Ciii, malutka. Nikt nie jest na ciebie zły. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że cię znalazłem.  
\- A tatuś? Jest zły?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tatuś też cię szuka, ale w innym świecie.  
\- Och... To są jeszcze inne światy, gdzie jest inny Steve i inny Tony.  
Kapitan zachichotał i pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, są inni... Dużo innych, ale tata wyznaczył pięć wymiarów, do których mogłaś trafić.  
Alice niewiele rozumiała z tego co mówił, ale nie obchodziło ją to. Czuła, jak papa mocno ją trzyma i wiedziała, że jest bezpieczna.  
*  
Tony i Steve ze świata (- 818) podeszli powoli do nich. Nie chcieli psuć tej sceny powitania. W końcu to ten Steve - będący papą, zauważył ich i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Przełożył Alice na swoje biodro i wolną rękę wyciągnął w ich stronę.  
\- Cześć.  
\- Witaj - odparł Tony i uścisnął jego dłoń.  
Po chwili to samo uczynił Steve (- 818).  
Cała sytuacja była dość niezręczna.  
\- Yyy... Rozumiem, że już wiecie o innych wymiarach, w końcu nagle staliście się rodzicami dwóch Alice.  
\- Tu nie ma innej Alice - odparła dziewczynka.  
\- Och...  
Spojrzał na siebie samego i coś go zaniepokoiło. Znał to spojrzenie.  
\- Może pójdziemy do środka i tam spokojnie porozmawiamy - zaproponował Stark.  
*  
Gdy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Mieszkanie wyglądało, jak za czasów kiedy nie był jeszcze mężem Tony'go. Spojrzał na mężczyzn, ale ich twarze nic nie zdradzały.  
\- Wrócimy do domu? - zapytała Alice, która wciąż kurczowo się go trzymała.  
\- Uch... Mamy mały problem, ale nie martw się tym skarbie. - Pocałował ją w czoło. - Tatuś, jak zwykle przewidział wszystko i na wypadek problemów dał mi coś, co przekażę innemu Tony'mu.  
Wyjął z kieszeni przenośny dysk z danymi i podał zdezorientowanemu Starkowi mówiąc:  
\- Tu są wszystkie dane na temat portalu i lokalizatorów, które w założeniu miały nam pomóc wrócić, ale z moim się coś stało. Włączył się zaraz, jak tu wylądowałem, a nie mogłem wrócić tak szybko. Nie bez Alice.  
Spojrzał na swoją córeczkę z ulgą. Cieszył się, że posłuchał swojej intuicji i zniszczył urządzenie.  
Tony (-818) przejął dysk i mruknął:  
\- Friday, wezwij sierżanta Barnes'a. - Potem zerknął na dziecko. - Popilnuje Alice, gdy wszystko ci wyjaśnimy.  
Na jego słowa mała pisnęła i mocniej wtuliła się w papę.  
\- Nie - wymamrotała.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i zaczął kreślić kręgi na jej plecach.  
\- Przecież uwielbiasz wujka Bucky'go.  
\- Nie odejdziesz?  
\- Jak bym mógł, bez ciebie?  
Mała wciąż wydawała się niepewna, więc zrobił to co zawsze w podobnych sytuacjach. Zdjął swój nieśmiertelnik i założył dziewczynce.  
\- Lepiej? - zapytał  
\- Tak.  
Steve i Tony ze świata (-818) obserwowali ich interakcje z lekkim uczuciem zazdrości.

Po chwili uwagę wszystkich przykuł głos Bucky'go.  
\- Wow, twój papa cię znalazł!  
Alice uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, podobnie, jak Steve, który wolną rękę wyciągnął w jego stronę.  
\- Cześć - powiedział.  
\- Hej - odparł Bucky ściskając dłoń blondyna. - Tęskniła za tobą.  
\- Ja też i pozostali. W tym ty.  
\- Podobno jestem jej ulubionym wujkiem?  
\- O tak!  
Tony chrząknął z irytacją, a Steve spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Naprawdę nie podobała mu się cała sytuacja. Bez problemu wyczuwał wrogie nastawienie Starka do Bucky'go i nie pojmował tego. Owszem jego mąż także przez pewien czas miał problem z akceptacją Zimowego Żołnierza, ale przebaczył mu i zaprzyjaźnił się z nim, choć dla zasady obaj zawsze zaprzeczali, że się lubią.  
\- Zajmiesz się nią - zapytał.  
\- Jasne - odparł Bucky i przejął Alice mimo jej lekkiego oporu.  
\- Wkrótce się zobaczymy - powiedział z uśmiechem do córeczki.  
Prawda była jednak taka, że sam czuł się niepewnie i najchętniej natychmiast wróciłby z nią do ich świata. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła.  
Potem poczuł delikatne klepnięcie w ramię i spojrzał na Tony'go, który wskazał mu kanapę. Lekko skrzywił się na widok koloru mebla, ale zajął miejsce. Stark przysiadł na stoliku do kawy, a Kapitan (-818) stanął niedaleko niego i wyglądał jakby miał zamiar uciec.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza i w końcu Steve postanowił ją przerwać pytając:  
\- Więc, co z waszą Alice? Nie ma jej tu? Nie adoptowaliście jej?  
\- Nie... My, pokłóciliśmy się o Bucky'go. Wszystko potoczyło się trochę inaczej niż u ciebie - odparł Rogers. - Ukrywałem prawdę o tym, kto zabił jego rodziców i...  
\- Omal się nawzajem nie pozabijaliśmy na Syberii - wtrącił Tony.  
\- Podsumowując. Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.  
Steve poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód i spojrzał na nich ze współczuciem. Z jakiegoś powodu miał ochotę uścisnąć Tony'go, ale powstrzymał się.  
\- Och, rozumiem... Znaczy nie cieszy mnie to. Wiecie przynajmniej, co z Alice z waszego świata? Gdzie teraz jest, bo jeśli u Tenersów to musicie ją zabrać. To okropna rodzina... Oni...  
\- Ona nie żyje! - warknął Steve (-818). - Spadła ze schodów...  
Blondyn wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał na nich przerażony. Nie liczyło się to, że to nie była jego Alice.  
\- Ali... Moja malutka nie żyje... Nie...  
Stark (-818) spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną złości i smutku.  
\- Żyje. Twoja Alice żyje - syknął. - Chociaż jak będziecie ją tak pilnować to...  
\- To co!  
Poderwał się na równe nogi, a Steve (-818) błyskawicznie zastąpił mu drogę.  
Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Stark nawet byłby gotowy zacząć się śmiać. Dwóch Kapitanów stało na przeciwko siebie z tą samą bojową miną. Ich walka zapewne byłaby ciekawa, jak walka z własnym odbiciem w lustrze.  
Westchnął ciężko i mruknął:  
\- Spocznijcie... Obaj. Steve, on mnie nie skrzywdzi. W końcu wyglądam tak jak jego mąż.  
Kapitan musiał w duchu przyznać, że ten inny Tony miał rację. Nie byłby w stanie zrobić mu realnej krzywdy. Pierwszy się wycofał i ze zrezygnowaniem opadł na kanapę.  
\- Kochamy ją - powiedział. - Jest dla nas całym światem, ale to dziecko... Dziecko w świecie super bohaterów. Nie zawsze jest łatwo. Czasem, to sekundy, ale robimy wszystko, żeby była bezpieczna.  
Steve ze świata (-818) spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem i mruknął:  
\- To był wynalazek Tony'go i mała była z nim?  
\- Taa... Ale, nie obwiniam go.  
Stark prychnął.  
\- Jasne, bo w to uwierzę, że nie zrobiłeś mi, znaczy jemu, wykładu.  
Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale w końcu pokiwał głową.  
\- Powiedzmy, że na początku miałem ochotę go rozerwać na pół, ale to mój mąż i kocham go. Nie mógłbym go skrzywdzić.  
Kapitan ze świata (-818) poczuł ucisk w gardle i opuścił głowę na dół. Z całych sił starał się nie patrzeć na Tony'go.  
Pierwszy Steve spojrzał na niego i mruknął:  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem rozdrapywać ran.  
\- W porządku - mruknął tamten. - Schrzaniłem i wiem o tym.  
Stark machnął rękami do góry.  
\- Ok, dość tych samoterapii i samospowiedzi. - Spojrzał na Kapitana (papę Alice). - Choć ze mną do warsztatu. Może uda mi się stworzyć międzywymiarową komunikację.  
\- Poważnie? Mógłbym uspokoić Tony'go, że znalazłem naszą córeczkę.  
\- Tak... Spróbuję. No i pomyślę, jak zbudować portal.  
*  
Zbudowanie międzywymiarowej komunikacji okazało się trudniejsze niż myślał Tony.  
\- Uch! - sapnął zirytowany, gdy rozpadło się kolejne równanie. - Wybacz, ale to zajmie więcej niż chwilę.  
Steve uśmiechnął się do niego wyrozumiale.  
\- Jasne, nie ma problemu. Może po prostu pójdę do Alice, a ty zawołasz mnie, kiedy już ci się uda.  
\- Tak będzie najlepiej.  
Kapitan skierował się w stronę wyjścia, ale Stark (-818) nagle zapytał:  
\- Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, prawda?  
Steve spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- Mimo wszystko. Mimo tego, że czasem potrafię być dupkiem i cię wkurzać, to...  
\- Kochamy się - odparł Steve. - Czy ty wciąż kochasz mnie? Znaczy Steve'a ze swojego świata?  
Tony odwrócił od niego twarz i lekko się w sobie skulił. Kapitan nie potrzebował jego odpowiedzi.  
\- Myślisz, że on przestał kochać ciebie.  
Miliarder ponownie na niego spojrzał. W jego oczach bez problemu dostrzec można było ból.  
\- To nie tak, że tylko on był dupkiem. Wmawiałem mu to, ale prawda jest taka, że wystarczyło go wysłuchać. Czy naprawdę twój Tony wybaczył Barnes'owi?  
Steve pokiwał głową.  
\- Dał mu szansę i myślę, że tego nie pożałował.  
Stark pokiwał głową, a potem westchnął ciężko i lekko drżącym głosem powiedział:  
\- Nawet jeśli znowu będziemy razem. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem weźmiemy ślub, to nigdy jej już nie odzyskamy.  
Steve nie potrafił go pocieszyć, bo wiedział, że żadne słowa nie ukoją tego bólu. Mimo że nie poznali Alice ze świata (-818), to jego córeczka pokazała im, co mogli mieć.  
\- Przykro mi Tony - szepnął. - Wiem tylko, że zawsze się nawzajem wspieramy. Osobno jest nam ciężej.  
Brunet pokiwał głową i machnął ręką.  
\- Idź do małej. Potrzebuję spokoju.  
*  
Alice bawiła się z Bucky'm i Steve'm (-818), ale gdy tylko zobaczyła papę od razu porzuciła zabawki.  
\- Papa!  
Objęła go mocno w talii, a on pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
\- Już jestem, skarbie.  
Lekko odsunęła się od niego i zapytała:  
\- Wracamy do domu?  
\- To trochę potrwa, ale znalazłem cię, a to jest najważniejsze.  
Pokiwało głową i spojrzała na mężczyzn.  
\- A zabierzemy ze sobą innego Steve'a i Tony'go i wujka Bucky'go?  
Cała trójka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Pierwszy odezwał się Kapitan (-818).  
\- Przykro mi maleństwo, ale to niemożliwe.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Papa przyklęknął przy niej i odparł:  
\- Bo każdy musi zostać w swoim świecie. Co się stanie jeśli przylecą tu kosmici, a nie będzie Kapitana i Iron Man'a?  
Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi i w końcu powiedziała:  
\- Będą inni... Falcon i Star Lord, Doctor Strange...  
Obydwaj Kapitanowie spojrzeli po sobie bezradnie. James zaśmiał się i mruknął:  
\- Typowe.  
Podszedł do dziecka, uklęknął na jedno kolano i złapał Alice za rączkę.  
\- Ok, ok, a co jeśli się pomylisz i zamiast wujkowi Bucky'mu powiesz coś mi? I jak wtedy wybierzesz, którego z nas kochasz bardziej? Tamten Bucky może być zazdrosny.  
\- Uch, uch... Chyba masz rację - powiedziała i posmutniała.  
\- Skąd ta smutna minka? - zapytał.  
\- Będę za wami tęsknić.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się łagodnie i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
\- A my za tobą, ale musisz wrócić tam, gdzie twoje miejsce.  
Kapitanowi nie umknęło na uwadze, że Steve (-818) wyglądał na zranionego. Niewiele mógł jednak zrobić. Postanowił zmienić temat i zapytał:  
\- Skarbie, nauczyłaś ich zabawy w _"Co zjadł króliczek?"_.  
Oczy małej natychmiast zabłysły radością.  
\- Nie!  
\- To na co czekamy?

Bawili się z nią do późnego wieczoru. W końcu była już tak zmęczona, że zasnęła na kanapie. Bucky pocałował ją w czoło i wrócił do siebie, a Steve (-818) postanowił zaprowadzić Kapitana do pokoju, gdzie spała mała.  
Blondyn natychmiast zauważył małe, kolorowe łóżko, zabawki i szafkę z dziecięcymi ubrankami. Zmarszczył brwi i mruknął:  
\- Tony.  
\- Co mam powiedzieć? Nie wiele chyba różni się od twojego męża. Szybko się angażuje to raz, a dwa, nie wiedzieliśmy, jak długo z nami będzie.  
Steve pokiwał głową i delikatnie odłożył córeczkę na materac. Zdjął jej bluzę, spodenki i buty, a potem opatulił kołdrą. Rozejrzał się po pokoju szukając odpowiedniej maskotki. Po chwili złapał pluszowego tygryska i położył go obok jej główki.  
Spojrzał uważnie na swojego odpowiednika i szepnął:  
\- Chciał ją zatrzymać?  
Kapitan (-818) spiął się lekko i wymruczał:  
\- Nie chcieliśmy jej ukraść... My...  
\- W porządku - odparł i spojrzał na niego łagodnie. - Rozumiem to. Gdyby to spotkało nas, zachowywalibyśmy się podobnie.  
Po chwili opuścili pokój i udali się do salonu. Obydwaj czuli, że nie zasną. W końcu Steve  
(-818) spojrzał na swoje alter ego i powiedział:  
\- Opowiesz mi o tym, jak to poszło u was? O ślubie i adopcji Alice.  
\- Chcesz tego słuchać?  
\- Czemu nie. To przyjemna myśl, że gdzieś moje życie potoczyło się lepiej.  
\- W porządku.  
*  
O drugiej w nocy ich rozmowę przerwała Friday:  
_\- Kapitanie Rogers z innego wymiaru, pan Stark wzywa pana do warsztatu._  
\- Uch... Ok, już idę. - Spojrzał na Steve'a (-818). - Zajrzysz za chwilę do małej i upewnisz się, że nadal twardo śpi.  
\- Jasne.

Pięć minut później niecierpliwie przestępował z nogi na nogę, kiedy Tony (-818) wprowadzał ostatnie dane.  
\- Spokojnie wielkoludzie. Zaraz go zobaczysz.  
Ekran błysnął i zobaczyli Tony'go siedzącego pod ścianą. Pojawienie się jego alter ego z innego wymiaru nie wywołało w nim dużego zaskoczenia.  
\- Cześć ja - powiedział lekko znudzony.  
Steve już nie wytrzymał i ruszył do przodu wychodząc przed Stark'a (-818). Wtedy jego mąż natychmiast się ożywił i poderwał na równe nogi. Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Tony doskonale wiedział, że to jego Kapitan, a nie jakiś inny.  
\- Steve, kochanie!  
\- Hej! Znalazłem Alice!  
Na twarzy pierwszego Tony'go pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- O matko... Nasz cukiereczek... Nic jej nie jest?  
\- Jest tylko trochę oszołomiona i tęskni za tobą. Myśli, że jesteś na nią zły.  
\- Co?! Przyprowadź ją...  
\- Śpi. Tu jest...  
Stark (- 818) mruknął:  
\- Druga w nocy.  
\- Och... Ale musisz jej rano powiedzieć, że to nieprawda. To ja spieprzyłem sprawę, ona nie zrobiła nic złego.  
\- Spokojnie, wytłumaczę jej to.  
\- Właściwie dlaczego jeszcze nie wróciliście?  
\- Lokalizator nawalił. Przycisk powrotu włączył się zaraz po moim przybyciu, więc go... Zgniotłem - mruknął lekko zażenowany.  
\- Och, normalnie bym na ciebie nawrzeszczał za brak przemyślenia sprawy, ale... Tak się cieszę, że ją znalazłeś.  
\- Tak myślałem.  
Stark (-818) postanowił im na chwilę przerwać.  
\- Dzięki twoim danym i wzorom ukończyłem budowę portalu w połowie, gdybyśmy...  
\- Skoordynowali dane i w tym czasie włączyli oba portale to na dłuższą chwilę stworzylibyśmy tunel łączący nasze wymiary.  
\- Dokładnie - odparł Tony ze świata (-818).  
\- Wchodzę w to.  
\- Jutro o osiemnastej? U ciebie będzie wtedy dwunasta.  
\- Tak. W porządku.  
Steve patrzył to na jednego to na drugiego i w końcu usłyszał śmiech swojego męża.  
\- Uważaj kotku, bo zaraz odpadnie ci głowa.  
Kapitan przewrócił oczami, a Stark (-818) zaczął się powoli kierować w stronę wyjścia. Cała ta sytuacja była dla niego w pewien sposób zbyt bolesna.  
\- Zostawię was, ale nie zagadajcie się. Mocy starczy jeszcze na jakieś dziesięć minut.  
Steve pokiwał głową, a Tony spojrzał na swojego dublera w dziwny sposób. Kiedy zostali sami mruknął:  
\- Co mi jest? Znaczy jemu? Wyglądał, jakby coś go zabolało.  
Przez chwilę Steve wahał się. Po chwili mruknął:  
\- Po pierwsze, nie są małżeństwem. Pokłócili się o Bucky'go tak mocno, że zerwali zaręczyny.  
\- Co?! Jestem debilem w tamtym świecie?!  
\- Tony... To raczej moja wina. Wychodzi na to, że w tym świecie nie przyszedłem do ciebie od razu i ukrywałem prawdę o twoich rodzicach.  
\- Och, ale... Nie wierzę, że cię nie kocham.  
Steve uśmiechnął się.  
\- Oczywiście, że tu też mnie kochasz, ale jest kilka spraw, które musimy... Oni muszą między sobą wyjaśnić.  
\- Ok, a co z Alice?  
Bez problemu zauważył bolesny grymas na twarzy męża.  
\- Steve?  
\- Ona... Alice z tego świata... - W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Nie żyje... Spadła ze schodów...  
Tony miał wrażenie, że nie może oddychać. Po kilku dłuższych chwilach zdołał wydusić:  
\- Nie dopilnowaliśmy jej?  
\- Nie... Oni nigdy jej nie adoptowali. Wróciła do Tenersów.  
Ta informacja żadnemu z nich nie poprawiła humoru.  
Jednak nagle Steve zobaczył na twarzy Tony'go coś, co dobrze znał.  
\- O czym myślisz?  
\- Widzisz... Nat wróciła z Alice.  
\- Co?! Ja jestem z naszą Alice.  
\- Tak, tak... Nat wróciła z Alice, która ma cztery latka.  
\- Ok, ale co z nami? Ukradła nam ją?  
Tym razem to na twarzy Starka pojawił się bolesny grymas.  
\- To był świat, w którym nie żyjemy... Nat nie potrafiła zostawić tam cukiereczka. W świecie bez nas.  
Steve potrzebował kilku chwil, żeby się uspokoić i w końcu zapytał:  
\- I ty myślisz, że moglibyśmy ich połączyć?  
\- Pomyśl kochanie. My nie możemy mieć dwóch Alice. To mogłoby zaburzyć nasz świat. Ale to maleństwo nie może być skazane na życie bez nas... A Steve i Tony z tego świata nie mogą już odzyskać swojej córeczki. To idealne rozwiązanie.  
\- Chyba tak... Porozmawiam z nimi.  
\- Znamy ich odpowiedź - odparł Tony z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Tak. Znamy.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że może się wydawać, że Steve reaguje trochę zbyt emocjonalnie na śmierć teoretycznie nie swojej Alice, ale wydaję mi się, że problem jest głębszy. To pewien rodzaj niewidzialnego połączenia, który np. sprawił, że Tony i Steve ze świata -818 tak szybko przyzwyczaili się do posiadania "córeczki".  
> To samo połączenie sprawia, że dla Steve'a, zmarła Alice, to po części jego Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve (-818) siedział przy łóżku Alice i wpatrywał się w jej śpiącą twarzyczkę, jak zahipnotyzowany. Nawet nie zauważył, jak do środka wszedł jej papa.  
\- Na początku potrafiłem godzinami na nią patrzeć, po tym, jak zasnęła.  
Kapitan (-818) spojrzał na niego przestraszony i już chciał wstać kiedy usłyszał:  
\- Spokojnie, rozumiem to.  
Rozluźnił się i ponownie spojrzał na śpiącą dziewczynkę.  
\- Jak ty to robisz? Jak jesteś jej papą?  
\- Na początku wydawało mi się, że wszystko robię źle. Za mocno ją tulę, za długo kołyszę w ramionach, za głośno mówię... Czułem, jakbym poruszał się po omacku. A potem, jakoś to zaczęło stawać się naturalne. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zrozumiałem, że już ją znam. Nagle już wiedziałem, jak ją podnosić, jak przytulać, jak przebierać. Wszystko stało się tak naturalne, jakbym miał ją od niemowlęcia.  
Kapitan (-818) uśmiechnął się, a potem nagle zesztywniał, gdy Alice zaczęła się niespokojnie kręcić. Steve uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i szepnął:  
\- Pogłaszcz ją po głowie.  
\- Może lepiej ty?  
\- Steve. Zrób to.  
Ostrożnie wsunął palce w jej gęste, brązowe włoski i płynnym ruchem przejechał po jej główce. Powtórzył czynność jeszcze trzy razy i z satysfakcją zauważył, że dziewczynka uspokoiła się i ponownie pogrążyła w głęboki sen.  
Steve uśmiechnął się patrząc na swojego sobowtóra ze świata (-818) i szepnął:  
\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą i Tony'm, o czymś ważnym.  
Kapitan (-818) kiwnął głową i z widocznym ociąganiem opuścił pokój.  
***  
Steve nie wiedział, jak ma im to oznajmić, więc zrobił to prosto z mostu. Powiedział, gdzie była Nat i jaką Alice znalazła, a potem o planie swojego męża. O połączeniu ich. Został zasypany pytaniami, ale na większość z nich nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. W końcu wiedział tylko tyle, ile zdążył mu przekazać Tony.

\- W tamtym świecie też była adoptowana przez Tenersów? Jej rodzice też byli potworami? - zapytał Steve ze świata (-818).  
\- Nie wiem, czy była adoptowana, ale jej rodzice zostawili ją, bo im przeszkadzała, więc... - Skrzywił się lekko. - Uznajmy, że byli potworami. Co było potem, jest dla mnie tajemnicą... Jeśli Tony wiedział, to nie przekazał mi tego. Wiem to, co już wam powiedziałem.  
Stark (-818) pokiwał głową i zerknął na pierwszego Steve'a.  
\- Czy mógłbyś nas na chwilę zostawić?  
\- Jasne. W razie czego będę przy Alice.  
Kiedy tylko wyszedł, Steve (-818) zapytał:  
\- Co o tym myślisz?  
\- To nasza szansa... Jedyna na tysiąc czterysta pięćdziesiąt dwa. - Widząc minę Kapitana mruknął: - Obliczyłem to. Ilość światów, możliwość w ilu jest Alice...  
\- Ok, ok. To nasza szansa, ale my...  
\- Wiem. Jest jeszcze sporo między nami do wyjaśnienia, ale ta dziewczynka... - Przełknął ślinę i powiedział: - Nasza córeczka, nie jest winna temu, co stało się na Syberii. Nie możemy jej za to karać. Myślę, że to przeznaczenie. Tu Alice zmarła. Tam, my nie żyjemy. Jeden do jednego.  
Steve zamyślił się. Wyobraził sobie to uczucie, bycie rodzicem. Posiadanie dziecka, które jest całym ich światem. W końcu spojrzał na Tony'go i odparł:  
\- Chcę ją... Chcę ją wychowywać razem z tobą.  
Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko i zbliżył do niego. Położył dłoń na piersi Kapitana, który wyraźnie był zdezorientowany. Od dawna nie byli tak blisko siebie.  
\- Ja też tego chcę.  
Steve odważył się schylić i złączyć usta z wargami bruneta. Nie został odrzucony i to dało mu śmiałość do pogłębienia pocałunku.   
Kiedy się odsunął jego oczy szkliły się radością.  
\- Naprawimy nasz świat dla niej - powiedział.  
Tony pokiwał głową. Zauważył jednak, że coś trapi Kapitana.  
\- Co cię dręczy?  
\- To nic.  
\- No mów.  
\- Może to głupie, ale myślisz, że... Jeśli istnieje jakieś niebo, życie po śmierci, to czy... Czy Steve i Tony, którzy nie żyją zajęli się...  
\- Tak - odparł Stark i objął jego twarz. - Opiekują się naszą Alice, a my zajmiemy się ich Alice.  
***  
Kapitan nie musiał się nawet pytać o to, jaką podjęli decyzję. Gdy zauważył, jak Tony i Steve ze świata (- 818) wchodzą do środka, trzymając się za ręce i szeroko uśmiechając, już znał odpowiedź.  
Pokiwał tylko głową i poczuł ulgę, że ta biedna, malutka Alice nie będzie już sama.  
Nie zdziwiło go też, że tamci przykucnęli przy łóżku i tak jak on wpatrywali się w śpiące dziecko.

 _"Wkrótce będą mieć własne dziecko i będą szczęśliwi"_ \- pomyślał i ostrożnie ujął dłoń swojej córeczki.  
***  
Tony opuścił warsztat z szerokim uśmiechem. Znalazł rozwiązanie, które było idealne. Gdy tylko wszedł do wspólnego salonu, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.  
\- Uśmiechasz się... Czy... - zaczął Bucky.  
\- Steve znalazł Alice.  
Na twarzy wszystkich pojawiła się ogromna ulga i radość.  
Tony spojrzał natomiast na małą dziewczynkę, która siedziała na kanapie. Podszedł do niej i przyklęknął.  
\- Hej, malutka. Wiesz kim jestem?  
Mała pokiwała głową.  
\- Trochę jej wyjaśniliśmy - powiedziała Nat. - O naszej Alice i pokazywaliśmy jej zdjęcia.  
Stark złapał ją za rączkę i oznajmił:  
\- Chciałabyś mieć swoich tatusiów? Takich, którzy by cię bardzo kochali i rozpieszczali i nigdy nie zostawili?  
\- Tak - szepnęła.  
Tony klasnął w dłonie.  
\- To załatwione! Jutro cię do nich zabiorę.   
Spojrzał na zbaraniałe miny pozostałych i roześmiał się. Wkrótce im wszystko wyjaśnił, a oni także zgodzili się, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem było połączenie Steve'a i Tony'go ze świata  
(-818) z Alice (-938).

***  
Steve spojrzał na córeczkę, która niespokojnie kręciła się wokół jego nóg. W końcu przyklęknął przy niej i złapał ją w talii, na tyle mocno, żeby ją uziemić, ale oczywiście na tyle delikatnie, by nie wywołać bólu.  
\- Skarbie, spokojnie. Rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj. Masz nie biec w stronę portalu. Nikt tutaj nie chce, żebyś znowu się gdzieś zgubiła.  
\- Tak - mruknęła. - Ja tylko... Nie mogę się doczekać.  
Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
\- Wiem, ale lepiej będzie, jak wezmę cię na ręce. Dobrze?  
\- Yyy... Tak, ale postawisz mnie, jak pojawi się tatuś?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Wziął ją na ręce i spojrzał w stronę Starka (-818), który kończył wprowadzać dane.  
\- Uwaga! - krzyknął Tony. - Za trzy, dwa... Jeden!  
Przed nimi zabłysnął krąg niebieskiego światła, z którego wyszedł Tony i Alice (-938).  
\- Tatuś! - krzyknęła jej starsza wersja, a gdy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi popędziła do mężczyzny.  
Stark wciąż trzymał za rączkę młodszą dziewczynkę, w obawie, że ta mogłaby się wystraszyć i uciec. Jednak pochylił się i wolną ręką zgarnął swoją córeczkę i niezgrabnie podniósł do góry.   
\- Hej, cukiereczku. Wiesz, jak bardzo mnie wystraszyłaś?  
\- Przepraszam - szepnęła.  
\- Ok, nie jestem na ciebie zły. Po prostu, młoda panno, koniec podróży międzywymiarowych.  
\- Ok - odparła chichocząc.  
Kiedy z powrotem znalazła się na ziemi, spojrzała na młodszą dziewczynkę i uśmiechnęła się. Nie była zaskoczona jej obecnością, bo papa wcześniej starał się jej wszystko wytłumaczyć.  
\- Cześć - powiedziała i wyciągnęła rączkę.  
Mniejsze dziecko wydawało się bardzo onieśmielone, ale po krótkiej chwili złapała za dłoń starszą dziewczynkę i mruknęła:  
\- Cześć.  
Steve, który do nich podszedł przyklęknął przy dziewczynkach. Mniejsza jednak spięła się i opuściła główkę.  
\- Nie bój się - powiedziała starsza z nich. - Wiem, że papa i tata wydają się wielcy, jak góra i są bardzo silni, ale nie skrzywdzą cię.  
Młodsza Alice lekko się uśmiechnęła i pokiwała głową. W końcu komu, jak komu, ale samej sobie mogła zaufać.  
Steve spojrzał na nią zauroczony. Nawet lekko żałując, że nie mieli okazji mieć tak małej córeczki, ale szybko pozbył się tej myśli.   
*  
Kapitan i Tony ze świata (- 818) stali wciąż w pewnej odległości i wpatrywali się oszołomieni w dwie dziewczynki. Nagle obaj poczuli przerażenie. Owszem, omawiali wszystko ze Steve'm i wiedzieli o różnicy wieku, ale nagle ta młodsza Alice wydała im się taka krucha.  
Tony (- 818) spojrzał ze współczuciem na swojego partnera i szepnął:  
\- Ej, nie wpadajmy w panikę. Nie zapominaj, że oni zajęli się Alice, gdy miała pięć latek, więc my damy radę z czterolatką.  
\- Jest taka malutka.  
\- Urośnie, jak każde dziecko.

W tym czasie Tony spojrzał w ich stronę i przyklęknął przy dziewczynkach zwracając się do mniejszej:  
\- Już czas, żebyś poznała swojego tatę i papę.  
Wskazał palcem w stronę mężczyzn, a malutka niepewnie na nich zerknęła. Nie wydawała się chętna, żeby się ruszyć, ale wtedy starsza Alice poklepała ją po ramieniu i z uśmiechem pokiwała głową.  
Młodsza dziewczynka zaczęła iść w stronę Tony'go i Steve'a ze świata (-818). Kiedy była już kilka kroków przed nimi, ci przyklęknęli.  
\- Cześć maleństwo. Chyba jestem twoim tatą - powiedział brunet i wskazał na blondyna. - A to twój papa. Wiemy, że się boisz, ale wiesz co, - zniżył głos do szeptu - my też się boimy, ale razem damy radę. Prawda?  
Alice przytaknęła głową.  
Steve (-818) uśmiechnął sie i wyciągnął w jej stronę kolorową torebeczkę.  
\- Mamy dla ciebie prezent.   
Dziewczynka nieśmiało przyjęła podarunek i wyciągnęła ze środka pluszową myszkę w stroju Kapitana Ameryki.  
\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał Tony. - Może wolałabyś króliczka?  
Mała potrząsnęła przecząco głową i przytuliła do siebie zabawkę. Potem stało się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał.  
Alice (-938) nagle rzuciła się w stronę Kapitana (-818) obejmując rączkami jego szyję i wtulając się w niego. Ten przez chwilę był tak oszołomiony, że nie wiedział, co robić? Tony uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- No dalej, czyń honory.  
Steve ostrożnie wstał, trzymając w ramionach czteroletnią dziewczynkę. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i szepnął.  
\- Już dobrze... Teraz wszystko będzie już tak, jak powinno. Jesteś bezpieczna.  
Nagle ogarnęło go wrażenie, że odzyskał swoje zagubione dziecko i na rękach miał cały swój świat. Przepełniła go pewność, że się ułoży. On i Tony wszystko sobie wyjaśnią i przebaczą, a może nawet Stark dogada się z Bucky'm. Stworzą rodzinę.   
Kiedy poczuł ciepłą dłoń bruneta na swoich plecach, to przeczucie tylko się spotęgowało.  
\- Portal za chwilę się zamknie. Pożegnajmy się z naszymi gośćmi.  
Skinął głową, ale wciąż mocno trzymał Alice (-938).

Tony i Steve spojrzeli na swoich odpowiedników z uśmiechem. Stark (-818) przyklęknął przy starszej Alice i powiedział:  
\- Będę za tobą tęsknić, ale wracasz do domu.  
Dziewczynka przytaknęła i po prostu szybko się do niego przytuliła. Cmoknął ją w policzek, podniósł się i spojrzał na swoje alter ego.  
\- Dziękuję, że daliście nam szanse.  
\- Zadbacie o nią? - zapytał Steve.  
\- Wątpisz w to? - odparł zaczepnie Stark (-818).  
Jego partner spojrzał na niego z lekkim potępieniem i odparł:  
\- Będziemy o nią dbać i kochać ją tak, jak wy dbacie i kochacie swoją córeczkę.  
Przekazał mniejsze dziecko w ramiona bruneta, a sam na chwilę podniósł większą dziewczynkę.  
\- Do widzenia, malutka.  
Mała wtuliła się w niego i lekko strofującym tonem szepnęła:  
\- Tylko nie krzycz na nią.  
\- Obiecuję, że nie będę.  
Przekazał ją w ręce taty, a sam ponownie wziął Alice (-938). Stark (-818) podszedł do komputera i oznajmił:  
\- Ok, miłej podróży. Zamykam portal za pięć, cztery...  
***  
(świat Alice)

Gdy przekroczyli krąg niebieskiego światła portal został zamknięty przez Bruce'a, a ich natychmiast otoczyła grupka przyjaciół.  
\- Alice, króliczku! Tak bardzo się martwiłem.  
Bucky wyciągnął dłonie i Stark nie miał wyboru, jak oddać mu córeczkę.  
\- Nigdy nam tego nie rób - powiedziała Nat i pocałowała ją w główkę.  
\- To wina Tony'go - mruknął Clint.  
Miliarder spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
\- Ej, jakbym miał mało wyrzutów sumienia!  
Steve poklepał go po plecach i pocałował w bok głowy.  
\- Nie denerwuj się i... Uważaj na nią w przyszłości.  
\- I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie?  
Nagle do warsztatu wpadł Peter do połowy ubrany w strój Spiderman'a.  
\- Słyszałem co się stało! Panie Stark jestem gotowy! Gdzie jej szukamy?! Wszędzie pójdę!  
Usłyszał śmiech, w tym dobrze mu znany głos dziewczynki.  
Tony podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu. Potem powiedział:  
\- Fajnie, że jesteś młody, akurat zdążyłeś na przyjęcie z okazji odnalezienia Alice.  
Dziewczynka wręcz zaczęła podskakiwać w ramionach wujka.  
\- Tak! - pisnęła. - Zamówimy pizze.  
\- Co tylko chcesz, skarbie - odparł Steve. - Tylko obiecaj trzymać się z dala od tego przeklętego portalu.  
\- Obiecuję.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już prawie koniec tej historii.  
> Został jeszcze tylko krótki epilog i bonus ;)
> 
> Zachęcam was do subskrybowania całej serii https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464541 bo to jeszcze nie koniec historii Alice.
> 
> Wkrótce pojawią się też kolejne krótkie opowiadania w Króliczkach wyciągniętych z kapelusza: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712923/chapters/49204637
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie moich prac, za polubienia i komentarze. Jesteście wspaniali <3


	11. Epilog

_*Pół roku później_

Tony siedział w swoim biurze, gdy usłyszał komunikat Friday:  
 _\- Panie Stark, zanotowałam niewielką aktywność portalu międzywymiarowego._  
Natychmiast zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i jak szalony pognał do domu. Wpadł do środka od wejścia krzycząc:  
\- Steve, Steve!!! Gdzie jest Alice?!  
Wbiegł do salonu, gdzie jego mąż siedział na kanapie. Jego wygląd wskazywał, że jest pomiędzy szokiem, a gotowością do walki, ale to było mało istotne.  
\- Tony? Co się stało?  
\- Tatusiu?   
Stark wręcz opadł na kolana tuż przed córeczką, która siedziała na dywanie i bawiła się dziecięcymi gazetkami.  
Objął jej twarz dłońmi i pocałował w czoło. Zarówno ona, jak i Steve wyglądali na zaniepokojonych.  
\- Portal znowu się włączył i... - Złapał jedną dłonią swój reaktor i wziął głęboki oddech. - Po prostu przez moment myślałem...  
Alice podniosła się i stanęła przed nim. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogłaskała jego policzek.  
\- Jestem tu tatusiu.  
Przyciągnął ją do siebie.  
\- Wiem, wiem... I cholernie się cieszę.  
Steve jednak wciąż wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.  
\- Skoro nasza Ali jest tu, a portal się włączył, to...  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zgubił swojego dziecka. Musimy to sprawdzić.  
Wstał, a dziewczynka mocno złapała go za rękę.  
\- Idę z wami.  
Kapitan najpierw spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, a potem pokiwał głową i odparł:  
\- W porządku, ale cały czas trzymasz się mnie i taty.  
\- Ok.  
Na wszelki wypadek złapał swoją tarczę, a Tony na jednej ręce, tej którą nie trzymał Alice, włączył rękawice z repulsorem.

Weszli ostrożnie do warsztatu. Kapitan był na czele z tarczą w gotowości do odparcia ataku. Rozejrzeli się i...  
\- Nic - mruknął.  
Tony jednak coś zauważył. Na podłodze leżał mały dysk z dołączoną karteczką. Podniósł notatkę i przeczytał:  
\- _"Przepraszamy za małe wtargnięcie, ale pomyśleliśmy, że chcielibyście wiedzieć, co u Alice ze świata (-938)."_  
Mężowie wymienili się spojrzeniami i uśmiechnęli. Po chwili Stark podłączył urządzenie do komputera i włączył filmik. Steve usiadł na obrotowym fotelu i posadził córeczkę na swoich kolanach. Tony stanął tuż obok.  
Na ekranie pojawiły się trzy dobrze im znane twarze. Cała trójka siedziała na jasnobeżowej kanapie. Pomiędzy superbohaterami znajdowała się tak dobrze im znana dziewczynka. Oboje z zadowoleniem zauważyli, że nie była już wychudzona ani wystraszona.

_\- Cześć! - krzyknęli jednocześnie.  
\- Właśnie mija u nas ósmy miesiąc odkąd w naszym życiu pojawiła się ta wspaniała istotka - powiedział Tony (-818) i cmoknął swoją córeczkę w policzek, na co ona głośno zachichotała. - Prawdopodobnie u was to mniej... Paradoks czasów równoległych... Ok, nie to chcieliśmy przekazać.  
\- Jesteśmy wam bardzo wdzięczni - wtrącił się Steve (-818). - I chcieliśmy wam przekazać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Alice jest szczęśliwa i kochana. Prawda malutka?  
Delikatnie potarł policzek dziewczynki, a ona ochoczo potaknęła głową.  
\- Mam własny pokój i tyleeee zabawek, i papa i tata zabierają mnie na wycieczki, i wczoraj byliśmy w zoo! _

Tony i Steve uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Kapitan mocniej przytulił do siebie córeczkę i dalej obserwował ekran.

_\- Tak, wszystko jest naprawdę świetnie. Staramy się, żeby nasza Alice miała wszystko i właśnie dlatego - pomachał ręką, na której miał obrączkę - postanowiliśmy przekształcić nasz związek w coś poważnego.  
\- Wzięliśmy ślub! - krzyknął podekscytowany Steve.  
\- A ja rzucałam kwiatkami! - dodała Alice (-938)._

Alice podskoczyła lekko na kolanach papy.  
\- Rzucałam kwiatkami! Znaczy... Ona, ale to tak jakby ja. Prawda? - zerknęła na swojego tatę, a ten chętnie przytaknął głową.  
Tony nie chciał jej pozbawiać radości i wszystko tłumaczyć.

_\- Zrobiliście dla nas naprawdę coś wspaniałego. Dając nam Alice, daliście nam szanse na nowy początek - powiedział Steve (-818), a w jego oczach z łatwością dostrzec było można wzruszenie.  
\- Dziękujemy, że nam zaufaliście. Teraz, gdy sami jesteśmy rodzicami rozumiemy, jak trudna była to dla was decyzja, ale nie zawiedziemy - dodał Tony z poważną miną. - Stworzyliśmy rodzinę. Z popękanych kawałków powstało coś zupełnie nowego. Jesteśmy teraz super tatusiami, a Alice ma pełno cioć i wujków.  
\- Bucky jest częścią naszej rodziny... - wtrącił uradowany Steve (-818).  
\- Cóż, nie rozpędzajmy się... To raczej taki dodatek, jak chomik.  
\- Tony!  
\- No co... Małymi kroczkami, sam tak mówiłeś.  
Steve pokręcił głową, ale jego córeczka wydawała się zadowolona.  
\- Powiem wujkowi, że jest chomikiem! - krzyknęła i zeskoczyła z kanapy.  
\- Co?! Nie, Ali czekaj! On mnie zabije!  
Tony (-818) pobiegł za nią, a jego mąż został sam i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Bucky go nie zabije. Tak naprawdę, w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy bardzo się polubili, ale wciąż temu zaprzeczają._

Steve spojrzał na Tony'go i mruknął:  
\- Skąd ja to znam?  
Stark przewrócił tylko oczami i wytknął w jego stronę język.

Film został na chwilę przerwany, a gdy ponownie się rozpoczął, na kanapie znów znajdowała się cała trójka. Tony (-818) miał lekko potargane włosy, a na kolanach trzymał córeczkę. Na jej policzkach było widać rumieńce spowodowane szybkim biegiem.

_\- A więc, - zaczął miliarder - wszystko jest tak, jak ma być. Gdybyście kiedyś w jakikolwiek sposób potrzebowali naszej pomocy, to śmiało, nawiedzajcie nas. Mamy u was ogromny dług wdzięczności. - Pocałował swoją córeczkę w głowę i szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Jest dla was jeszcze jeden, krótki film, ale obejrzyjcie go sami.  
\- Mamy nadzieję, że u was też wszystko jest w porządku - odparł Steve (-818). - Ucałujcie od nas swoją Alice. W końcu to dzięki niej to wszystko miało miejsce.  
Potem cała trójka pomachała do nich, a film się skończył._

Jakby na zawołanie, zarówno Tony jak i Steve pocałowali policzki swojej córeczki. Mała zaczęła się śmiać i wić na kolanach Kapitana.  
Stark pamiętając o informacji swojego alter ego powiedział:  
\- Cukiereczku, może pobiegniesz do wujka Bucky'go, cioci Nat i wujka Clinta i powiesz im co się stało. Oni też bardzo martwili się o twoją młodszą wersję  
\- Ok.  
Zeskoczyła z kolan papy i wybiegła z warsztatu.  
Tony zaś szybko włączył kolejny filmik. Tym razem na kanapie siedzieli tylko Tony i Steve ze świata (-818), a oświetlenie wskazywało, że jest dużo później.

_\- Cześć ponownie. Przepraszamy za tą konspirację, ale nie chcieliśmy, żeby to co teraz powiemy usłyszała nasza lub wasza Alice - powiedział Tony (-818) i z lekkim smutkiem dodał: - To niej jest zbyt przyjemne.  
Spojrzał w stronę korytarza i zerknął pytająco na partnera. Steve (-818) uśmiechnął się uspakajająco i cicho mruknął:  
\- Śpi. Ta gonitwa po korytarzach ją wykończyła.  
\- Ok. - Stark (-818) ponownie skupił się na kamerze. - Pewno domyślacie się, że nie jest tak słodko przez cały czas. Znaczy między mną, a tą mrożonką jest naprawdę dobrze, ale... - Przeczesał niespokojnie włosy. - Ali miewa koszmary, ale trudno się jej dziwić po tym co przeszła. Parę tygodni temu zdradziła nam coś, ona... Widziała śmierć Steve'a. Znaczy tamtego Kapitana. Była gdzieś ukryta i widziała to.  
\- Biedne maleństwo uważa, że to jej wina, że mogła go jakoś uratować, gdyby wyszła z kryjówki - dodał Steve (-818).   
\- Oczywiście tłumaczymy jej, że to nie jej wina i myślę, że jest już coraz lepiej, ale... Naprawdę dobrze zrobiliście, że ją stamtąd zabraliście. Nie wiem, jak to nazwać, ale wydaję mi się, że coś pękło między światami. Coś poszło nie tak, jak miało być. Chyba jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem było połączenie nas z nią. Chcieliśmy, żebyście to wiedzieli.  
Steve (-818) pokiwał głową i mruknął:  
\- Jest jeszcze coś. Postanowiliśmy lepiej zbadać historię Alice z naszego świata. Tony zatrudnił detektywów... Sam przebadał setki dokumentów, w tym dokumentacje lekarską i...  
Stark pogłaskał go po ramieniu.   
\- Jestem pewny, że Tenersowie przyczynili się do jej śmierci. Zaskakująco często trafiała do lekarza po "upadkach". Z huśtawki, drzewa... - Na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość. - Myślę, że pewnego razu przesadzili. Oczywiście skierowałem sprawę do sądu, ale dowody były za słabe. Zostali jedynie oskarżeni o niedopilnowanie dziecka, ale nie muszę chyba wam mówić, że tak tego nie zostawiłem. Powiedzmy, że teraz obydwoje siedzą w więzieniu za oszustwa podatkowe, a ich adopcyjne dzieci trafiły do innych rodzin. Wiem, że to zemsta, ale nie mogłem...  
\- Nie mogliśmy - wtrącił Steve (-818).  
Tony (-818) pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, żeby mordercy naszego dziecka pozostali bezkarni. Alice z naszego świata należała się sprawiedliwość.   
Potem przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, aż w końcu znowu przemówił brunet. Jego głos był znowu pogodniejszy.  
\- To tyle. Nie będę wam mówił jacy jesteśmy szczęśliwi mając Alice, bo doskonale znacie to uczucie. Teraz prawdopodobnie najbliższe dwie godziny spędzimy gapiąc się, jak to małe cudo śpi.  
Steve (-818) uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.  
\- Trzymajcie się._

W momencie kiedy ekran zgasł, Steve przyciągnął swojego męża do siebie i mocno przytulił. Tony trzymał się go niczym tonący, koła ratunkowego.  
Po kilku chwilach ciszy Kapitan szepnął:  
\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja mam ochotę znaleźć naszą córeczkę, mocno ją wyściskać i wycałować.  
\- Tak... Ja też. Prawdopodobnie będzie w szoku i uzna, że nam odbiło, ale musimy to zrobić.  
Zanim wyszli, superżołnierz jeszcze raz zerknął na ekran.  
\- Dobrze zrobiliśmy, kochanie. Teraz wiem, że podjęliśmy słuszną decyzję, łącząc ich z Alice.  
Stark splótł z nim dłoń i kiwnął głową.  
\- I nie uratowaliśmy tylko jej... Oni też tego potrzebowali.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i mocniej ścisnął jego rękę.  
\- Chodź, poszukajmy naszego małego cudu.  
***


	12. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawiązując do wypowiedzi Tony'go (-818), że coś pękło między światami.
> 
> O to jak historia potoczyłaby się, gdyby coś nie pękło ;)

**1\. Świat -938**

Rodzice Alice zostawili ją mówiąc, że stanowi dla nich tylko obciążenie. 

\- Poruszamy się przez nią wolniej - powiedział Adam i znacząco spojrzał na żonę.  
Ta pokiwała głową. Przez chwilę wyglądała na smutną, ale szybko się otrząsnęła. Posadziła córkę przy przewróconym aucie i powiedziała:  
\- Zostań tu, potem wrócimy.

Po dwóch dniach zrozumiała, że jej rodzice nigdy nie wrócą. Miała tylko cztery latka, ale musiała zachowywać się, jak dużo starsze dziecko.  
Zaczęła błądzić po ulicach miasta szukając resztek jedzenia i kałuż, z których mogłaby się napić wody.

Odgłosy walki sprawiły się ukryła się w gruzach. Kryjówka była dobra, a ona wszystko widziała.  
Avengersi walczyli z dziećmi Thanosa. Wygrywali, ale w pewnym momencie, pod sam koniec, gdy ich wrogowie się już wycofywali, jeden z nich rzucił trójząb wprost w Iron Man'a.  
Kapitan wiedział, że ta broń była zdolna przebić zbroję Starka. Nie było czasu na odepchnięcie go... Była tylko jedna możliwość i nie zawahał się tego zrobić.  
Zasłonił miłość swojego życia. Choć nigdy nie miał okazji wypowiedzieć słów: "Kocham Cię Tony."  
Spotykali się potajemnie. Całowali i sypiali ze sobą, ale byli, jak dzieci we mgle. Zbyt niepewni swych uczuć. Zbyt zagubieni we własnych problemach. Nigdy nie zrozumieli, że byli stworzeni dla siebie.

Upadł na kolana słysząc za sobą krzyk Tony'go. Po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy, a kiedy ujrzał przed sobą twarz bruneta, uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał jego policzek.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
\- Bo jesteś moim domem... - Przełknął ślinę i poczuł metaliczny posmak w ustach. - Jesteś wszystkim co kocham.  
Tony zaczął głośno płakać i przyciągnął go do siebie, powoli kładąc go na ziemi.  
Głowa Kapitana spoczywała na jego kolanach. Przeczesywał blond włosy i szepnął:  
\- Też cię kocham.  
Steve zamknął oczy, a jego klatka przestała się unosić.  
Pozostali Avengersi stali dalej. Falcon klęczał przy Bucky'm i przytulał go do siebie. Nat ukryła twarz w piersi Clint'a. 

Alice to wszystko widziała i powoli zaczęła wychylać się ze swojego ukrycia. Zauważyła, że niedaleko niej leży tarcza i pomyślała, że może jeśli ją podniesie, Kapitan wstanie.  
Próbowała ją podnieść, ale nie dawała rady. 

Tony spostrzegł to i podszedł do niej. Otarł szybko łzy i przyklęknął przy niej. Zapytał, gdzie są jej rodzice, a usłyszawszy jej odpowiedź przyciągnął do siebie i przytulił. Potem spojrzał na tarczę, a ona szepnęła:  
\- Musimy mu ją zanieść, może wtedy wstanie.  
Usłyszawszy co powiedziała, złapał ją za dłoń i poprowadził do ciała Kapitana. Położył na jego piersi tarczę i zaczął płakać, a Alice razem z nim. 

Potem nie potrafił już jej zostawić. Stała się dla niego pocieszeniem, iskierką nadziei. Czymś, co zawsze chciał mieć z Kapitanem, ale życie mu to zabrało. Alice zdążyła z nim spędzić jeszcze kilka miesięcy, a on stał się dla niej tatą. Reszta drużyny także ją pokochała.

Tony jednak przeczuwał swoją śmierć. Kazał Bucky'mu przysiąc, że ten zajmie się małą.

\- Steve by ją pokochał. Kiedyś, gdy rozmawialiśmy, powiedział, że chciałby mieć córeczkę, a potem posmutniał i dodał, że to niemożliwe. To wtedy zrozumiałem, że jest homoseksualny.  
Potem dodał:  
\- Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że kiedy masz dziecko to Świat ma zakładnika. Patrząc na mojego ojca, nie wierzyłem w to. Ale teraz... Mam ją zaledwie pięć miesiące i jeśli Świat powie: "Jeśli chcesz, żeby twoja córka przeżyła, musisz zginąć". To zginę, Bucky. Bez zawahania. Proszę, zaopiekuj się nią, jeśli coś się stanie.  
Bucky zgodził się...

Tak miało być, ale z jakiegoś powodu coś się zmieniło. Alice została w swojej kryjówce. Nie wyszła, a Tony nigdy jej nie spostrzegł.  
Nić pękła.

**2\. Świat -818**

Alice ze świata (-818) wiedziała, że nikt jej nie kocha. Nie kochali jej rodzice, ani wujek z ciocią, ani żadna rodzina adopcyjna. A już na pewno nie kochała jej Marta Teners. Kobieta jej nie znosiła. Nigdy nie zawahała się uderzyć dziewczynki. Nie przejęła się, gdy jej syn popchnął ją tak mocno, że przewróciła się i skręciła kostkę.  
Dlatego właśnie Alice zdecydowała się uciec z domu przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.  
Zbiegła po schodach z prędkością światła i uciekła przez niedomknięte drzwi w kuchni.  
Schowała się w parku i myślała, że to świetny pomysł. Jednak wraz z zachodzącym słońcem robiło się coraz zimniej i ciemniej, a ona była głodna, zmęczona i przerażona.  
Zaczęła płakać i wtedy nagle nad nią pojawił się wysoki blondyn.  
\- Co się stało, malutka? Zgubiłaś się?

Steve przyklęknął przy niej, okrył swoją kurtką i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Bez problemu zauważył, że gdy mówiła o rodzicach zastępczych była przerażona. Wiedział, że teoretycznie powinien zawiadomić odpowiednie służby, ale dziecko mu ufało, a on nie potrafił jej zawieść.

Po raz pierwszy od Syberii postanowił poprosić Tony'go o pomoc. Myślał, że będzie go musiał błagać, ale Stark ze względu na swoje dzieciństwo był przeczulony na punkcie krzywdzenia dzieci. Zrobił wszystko, żeby pomóc Alice. Wykorzystał swoje wpływy po to by Rogers mógł być jej tymczasowym opiekunem. 

Alice błyskawicznie przywiązała się do Steve'a i patrzyła na niego z nadzieją. I po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuła, że może ktoś jednak ją kocha.

Z czasem Tony coraz częściej angażował się w opiekę nad małą. Rozmawiał z Kapitanem. W końcu pogodzili się, a dawna miłość odżyła. Adoptowali Alice i...

Tak miało być, ale z jakiegoś powodu coś się zmieniło. Alice nie zdążyła uchylić się przed uderzeniem Marty. Straciła równowagę i spadła ze schodów. Zmarła na miejscu.  
Nić pękła.

**3\. Świat Alice**

Tony w ostatniej chwili dostrzegł Alice zbliżającą się do portalu. Objął ją jednym ramieniem i gwałtownie przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Łoł, łoł, zwolnij cukiereczku! To nie jest zabawka.

Po tej sytuacji stwierdził, że urządzenie jest zbyt niebezpieczne i porzucił pracę nad nim.

Tak miało być, ale z jakiegoś powodu coś się zmieniło.  
Nić pękła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To koniec tej historii, ale nie koniec historii o Alice ;)
> 
> Mam w zanadrzu kilka krótszych, które pojawią się w króliczkach wyciągniętych z kapelusza m.in pojawią się Strażnicy Galaktyki, a Bucky będzie musiał walczyć o tytuł numer 1 wujka. Kto mu zagrozi?
> 
> Planuję też dwie dłuższe opowieści.
> 
> W jednej Alice zostaje porwana i... Traci pamięć? Nie dokończa ta, ale nie chcę zdradzać szczegółów.
> 
> W drugiej pojawi się jej biologiczny ojciec... A Steve i Tony zaczną planować morderstwo.
> 
> Wszystko to znajdziecie wchodząc w serię You are my sunshine  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464541


End file.
